


Learning As You Go

by orphan_account



Series: Learning Each Other [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Enemas, F/M, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean jump right into their very new, very different, relationship. Dean tries to be the best submissive ever to earn Sam's true collar and Sam teaches Dean how to let go and let someone else take care of him. Both the brothers are able to really be themselves with each other for the first time, but that doesn't mean there isn't any bumps on their road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Much Talk and Not Enough Action

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set just a few days after The Space Between You and Me is Called Discovery and picks up right after they go see Ellen at the Roadhouse. If you haven't read the first fic, I recommend you go look at that one before jumping in right here.
> 
> I actually have a beta that isn't my sister or myself for this time 'round, so the content should be a whole bunch better. You can find her under the name grrlplay. She edited every other sentence in this chapter and transformed the fic from a sad excuse to a decent story. I can't thank her enough.
> 
> You all know I don't have any claim over Supernatural, I'm just borrowing the characters and kinda sticking them in my own setting with my own story line. I hope you like reading the story as much as I like writing it.

Sam

He sat up in the dimly lit room, it was probably about six in the morning and Dean was still out cold all wrapped up in his arms. The two of them had had a trying evening the night before. They had gone to see Ellen and explain their new situation to her. She had been very happy for them concerning the new relationship they were in, but she wasn’t as thrilled about them living in the Fae Realm. She made them explain every little detail about the place and didn’t let them leave until she had done some research of her own. It had taken a while but she eventually deemed them safe to go back home. That was no surprise to him or Dean; but they weren’t going to complain about the only problem their adoptive family have had with their living situation.

With both Ellen and Bobby taken care of all Sam had to do was get in contact with Oberon and Jamie, neither of which required a face to face meeting. So the brunette could finally start trying to get himself and Dean into a set routine that provided them both with everything they needed. They would have to hash out the rules for Dean; the chores, punishment for breaking rules, goals, and most of all, how they wanted to operate in the long term.

The first thing Sam would insist they talk about would certainly be how they planned to operate now that were more than just brothers. Did Dean want it to continue like this, did he want to have more control, did he want to split the days up when he was a sub and he wasn’t, or did he want a 24/7 setup? Sam had no idea but he hoped it leaned more toward a 24/7 routine. From what he had gathered from talking to his sub he was pretty sure that was where they were going to end up.

Next up would be rules, Sam thought it would be best to negotiate most of those out together, that way they both had a say in what’s what and any concerns about specific rules could be taken care of. The Dom only had two or three rules in mind that he wouldn’t budge on, one way or another those would be in play.

After that it would be best to take care of what happened if a rule was broken. Sam already knew that one recurring punishment would be time in a cock cage, He knew Dean could get hard at the drop of a dime so the cage could be a good way to reprimand. Sam noticed that when he had to write answers on his questionnaire Dean got very deep, writing seemed to be a release. He thought that maybe another plausible punishment for his older brother would be to make him write an essay explaining what he was sorry for, why he broke the rule in question, and how he would prevent it from happening again. There would be other punishments, he was sure, but those two were a good starting point.

Then they would split the chores; Sam planned on giving Dean a lot of outside stuff to do and kitchen things, Sam would continue to do laundry and keep the living room and bathrooms clean. That topic would probably get taken care of fairly quickly.

Last, they would discuss goals. He had two or three in mind but this one really depended on what Dean was comfortable with, Sam just planned on having his brother complete some basic submissive training and be able to go to a club with him as his sub by the end of the next three or four weeks.

With everything at least vaguely planned out Sam felt lighter, he carefully removed himself from Dean’s grasp and got up to make breakfast. He had been craving waffles recently. The younger sibling left the room quietly, trekked through the kitchen and pulled out all the necessary equipment to make their first meal. As he got into cooking his mind wandered away from his activity to all kinds of irrelevant things until he finally put two plates of waffles with homemade strawberry topping on the table.

When he peeked into the bedroom Dean was still curled up in sleep, his sub had lost the bags he had been carrying under his eyes recently, the lines of stress had faded, and his smile was lighter. The improvement also showed in his mood; he wasn’t as hostile, he was more open about how he was feeling and his default emotion seemed to be content. It was more than the brunette could have ever wished for.

Shaking off his thoughts, Sam approached the bed and climbed back on it with Dean. He settled over his barely stirring sibling, trailed his hands and feather-light kisses all over his body and waited for the attention to wake him up. The larger man was running his fingers through the sub’s hair when his emerald green eyes fluttered open; Sam kissed each eyelid with a smile.

“Good morning D., sleep good?” The younger hunter kissed the elder’s nose and pecked his lips.

Dean stretched out under him and nuzzled into his touch, “Yeah, I sleep like a baby when I’m surrounded by you. Waking up to you like this is pretty awesome too.”

Sam hummed and stood up from the bed, “You better get used to it,” he held out his hand, “come eat. Waffles, and we have to get the last few details of our relationship sorted out. We can do that while we eat, like we did a few days ago.”

The blond rolled his eyes, “You and your talking Sammy. Lead the way, we better get this show on the road.”

The two of them left the bedroom and took seats across from each other at the table, for the first few minutes everything was silent while they both scarfed down their food.

Sam was first to speak, “The first thing I need to know is how you want our dynamic to be set up. Are we just going to continue on like this? Do you want to have more control? Do you want to have no control? Do you want to be a sub half the time and my big brother the other half? Do you want to have a 24/7 setup? Tell me what you want and I’ll tell you if it is possible.”

Dean didn’t say anything at first, he seemed to be trying to arrange his thoughts. When he did speak, his voice was certain, “As much as I like this Sammy, it’s all kinds of fantastic, but it isn’t what I actually need. I need to have far less control; I need to have more rules; I need to be able to just be Dean, and I can’t do that unless all of my power and choices are stripped away. I want it to be 24/7, no question about that, and I need you to be strict with me. If I do something wrong I want to be punished for it and if I do something good I want to be rewarded, you get what I’m saying?”

The brunette nodded, “Does that mean you want a lot of rules? I can definitely do all of the things pertaining to taking away power and letting you just be Dean. I also like the 24/7 plan.”

“I do want lots of rules, they help me stay subby. My only three limits for the rules you give me are; I want to be able to speak whenever I want, I need to be allowed to touch you if I want to and I want to be able to call you Sammy.” The older sibling demanded between bites of waffle.

It made sense to Sam that Dean would want strictly enforced rules, the sub had been getting away with breaking laws his whole life. Sam could do rules, he planned on making some easy to follow and a few more difficult. With that in mind he answered, “Number one, no drinking, at all, ever. I know you don’t really drink when you’re happy, you drink when you’re feeling guilty, sad and mad. If there is a problem that’s making you feel like that, come to me and don’t touch any form of alcohol. Second, no lying. I don’t care why you want to lie to me, don’t. Whatever you’re hiding will be discovered and will be punished fiercely no matter how inconsequential the lie is. Number three, I want you naked. When we are in this cabin you only wear what I tell you to; if you are in the back yard you are naked unless I say otherwise. If we go out somewhere I will let you wear clothes, not a lot of layers though. If we go to a club you will wear what I set out for you. When we hunt you have free reign, you wear whatever you want.” The brunette took a breath, “Those are my only three non-negotiable rules. The rest we can work out together.”

“You aren’t going to make this easy are you Sammy?” The smaller man ran a hand through his hair, “So we have three rules so far. What else are you thinking? I think we need to have one concerning meals, you know I’m not a big healthy food guy but I know I need to eat better.”

“Okay, rule four, three healthy meals a day and no complaining about the vegetables. Thinking of healthy habits, rule five, in bed by eleven unless I say otherwise.”

“Both are good, anything about taking care of myself?”

“Hmm, rule six, no jerking off. Rule seven, after breakfast every morning you take a fast shower, clean yourself out a little bit and come into the bedroom to get your plug for the day. Rule eight, starting tomorrow, I want your groin completely hairless. I’ll give you the stuff to do that when you shower later and show you how to use it.”

“Those three are okay, I’ve never shaved my crotch before, you’ll have to show me.”

“I will, don’t worry about it. Rule nine, if we have a guest over that I say I trust you’ll do everything they ask unless I say otherwise. If you’re scared for some reason, pull me away from the company and explain it to me, I’ll see if I can help. Rule ten, I want you kneeling when we have other people over. You can walk but no sitting. You need to be kneeling next to me, arms behind your back, chest out, chin up and knees spread. You can make eye contact with me but not the guests unless they say it’s okay.”

“Yep and yep, can you think of anything else?”

“Not right now, that’s enough to start with anyway. If we think of more we will add them, I’m going to write them all down and post them on the fridge.”

“Alright. I know we talked a little about punishments but can we go over it more?” Dean finished his plate and set it in the sink as he asked him the question.

He nodded, still eating. “Sure, if you break a smaller rule, like forgetting to stay kneeling when someone is over, then I’ll probably put you in a cock cage and leave it on until I give you the bigger plug the next day. For some things it will be ‘an eye for an eye’ I guess you could say, if you jerk off and try to lie about it you will spend a week in a cock cage. If you break a big rule like the no drinking then you are going to write me an essay explaining why you did it, saying you’re sorry, and telling me what you think your punishment should be. I would never use pain, take away my attention or affection, or shame you as your punishment. You wouldn’t learn from that, you would just feel off balance and hurt.”

The blond paid close attention to Sam’s words and responded, “That’s fair. Can’t say I like cages but they will certainly be effective.”

He thought they would, he knew how much Dean liked his orgasms. “Now time for chores, I had planned on just giving you kitchen and yard work, but now that I know where our relationship is going I think I’ll give you more. You have the kitchen to keep clean, the yard to keep raked and trimmed, the living room to keep in order, and the downstairs bathroom to keep sanitary. I’ll handle the safe room, toy room, dressing room and play room.”

The smaller man scrunched his nose up, “Okay Sammy. Kitchen, living room, bathroom and yard. Got it.”

“Is there anything else we need to talk about? Ask me anything. You need to know to be ready to start this 24/7 thing tomorrow.” He got up and put his plate in the dish washer, giving Dean some time to think.

“What is our routine going to be like?”

“I’ll make breakfast in the morning, wake you up, we will eat; I’ll do any little tasks I have while you clean up the kitchen and take your shower, then I’ll plug you up again. From there we will spend some time just having fun. We will have lunch at eleven, you will pick up the kitchen again, do your yard chores and just relax for a while either on the couch or in the bed while I do any reading or stuff for Oberon and Jamie. After your food has settled we will go up to the toy room and pick three or four things you want to try out. Then we will go to the play room and see how many orgasms I can withhold or wring out of you. When we finish in there we go right to the safe room so you can come down from subspace a little bit, talk if you need to and then we go to the bath. We will either bathe or shower together; if I plan an enema for you this is when you will receive it. Then it’s dinner, after we eat you clean the kitchen, do your other chores and unwind in the living room until we head to bed.” Sam took a few breaths after that mouthful and watched his sub break it all down. “Not every day will be exactly like this, but it works as an outline for you. In fact, we will probably spend some time in the play room before lunch on some days, training time.”

The blond furrowed his brows, “Training?”

“Yeah, I want to be able to take you to Jamie’s club so I need to teach you how to behave well around other Doms and subs and in a BDSM setting like that in general. We will probably start that next week; I want us to settle into our modified relationship first,” the larger man explained.

“Okay, I got all this down. I’m ready for it to start tomorrow.” Dean’s smile was bright and unwavering. He was excited, Sam was too. They both knew that this was going to work out very well for both of them, one way or another.

…

Dean

Everything had been made crystal clear yesterday, he knew what to expect and how he should behave so there was no problem there. He was nervous though. He knew everything would be fine and Sam wouldn’t be unfair or harsh but this was his first time really being a sub for his brother. He didn’t want to mess anything up and have the brunette think he was a bad sub, not that Sam would say anything, he loved Dean.

That’s why, even though his stomach was growling, Dean had yet to get out of the bed. He could smell breakfast and he had to piss, yet he refused to rise. He was still in the midst of a meltdown when the bedroom door swung open, unveiling Sam. The older hunter took one look at his sibling’s amused face and the tension began to wash away, everything would be fine, it was Sam.

The younger hunter sat in the bed next to Dean and ran a finger across his bottom lip, “How long have you been awake in here, worrying yourself to death?”

He flushed bright red, “Twenty minutes maybe? Sorry.”

Sam rolled his hazel-green eyes, “Everything is going to work out just fine, you know. You can ask all the questions you want and I’m not going to come down hard with punishments, not when it’s your first day as my sub.”

Dean sighed and snuggled closer to his Dom, “I know that, I do, I have the jitters though. I wanna make you happy, not screw up.”

“You do make me happy D., don’t worry about that. In fact, don’t worry about anything, that’s my job now. Just get out bed and come eat with me; you’ll see, it’s all going to work out eventually.” His brother stood up and, after kissing his forehead, left the room.

Dean took a deep breath, it was time to grow some balls and get out there.

As the morning drifted by he felt himself slip from the Dean that wanted some semblance of control to Dean the sub. It started when Sam told him he had to clean up the kitchen and it only increased from there as he did as he was told; showered, cleaned himself out, then received the one-forth of an inch larger butt plug his Dom was using to make sure he could take Sam’s girth. By the cleanup following lunch he was contently floating on the edge of subspace, if it tried to slip away from him all he had to do was tighten his sphincter muscles around the plug or think about the fact he was stark naked while Sam was dressed and back into the wonderful limbo he went.

‘Nothing can get better than this’, he thought, sprawled across his attentive Dom’s chiseled body. The man was watching some Discovery documentary, while idly running his hands all over Dean. His fingers would follow the divots between each of the muscles on his back, scrape his fingers through his short hair, caress his ass cheeks with his palms and play with the rubber nestled between them. The sub was in sensation heaven, he purred and arched, especially when the plug was pulled out a few inches prior to being twisted back in slowly. Needless to say, he didn’t hear a thing from the monotone TV.

“Ready to go up and figure out what toys we are going to use on you today?”

Dean tuned in just in time to catch the question. He shivered in excitement, “Yes, yes I most certainly am.”

Sam grinned at him, “I bet you are, you have to choose three things from five options tonight. You have done very well for your first day subbing for me. It usually takes time to be able to drift right to the brink but you got there and kept yourself there very well.”

Dean preened a little bit as he followed Sam up the stairs, he liked hearing that he was good.

In the toy room Dean stayed in the doorway while Sam moved from one area to another, grabbing things that he wasn’t close enough to see yet. He bounced in place as his Dom gathered everything and approached him, “D., you get to pick which three of these five toys you want to use tonight.”

The sub looked over each instrument thoroughly, the first was a bundle of silk ties. They were dark green, maybe twenty inches each, nice and soft and not even a little scratchy. Next was a big coil of rope, it was obviously made to tie up people as it’s braided length was soft yet unforgiving. Then there was a long string of ten or so beads, each one was about the size of a relatively small orange and covered with rubber. After those was a silicone dildo, it was about the thickness of his plug, the length surpassed that of his forearm and it was covered in ridges. Last was a thin urethral sound, it was steel and maybe half the length of his cock with a large ring at the tip.

It all looked like things he would love to use and he was sure each item could wring at least an orgasm out of him, Sam wouldn’t have brought it to him if his Dom didn’t think he would enjoy it. In the end the blond chose the coil of rope, the string of beads and the sound. He had been tied up before by ties but never a single length, he loved beads and he had yet to have the chance to experience them with his sibling, as for the sound, he has had all kinds of things on his cock but has yet to have anything _inside_ his cock. Dean was all about trying new things.


	2. Been Busy

Sam

The younger sibling couldn’t really say he was surprised by his brother’s choices; it was more that he was shocked at how much consideration he put into choosing each one. They were in the play room now; he was trying to decide where he wanted to set up the scene. Sam had narrowed his options down to the big blanket-less bed in the far left of the room or the reinforced table in the middle. They both ha their advantages but when it came down to it, the bed was perfect for what he planned to do.

“On the bed Dean. Lay flat on your back, legs apart, arms above your head.” The larger man made sure his voice was iron covered with satin, it paid off as he watched his sub shiver as he did as he was told. When the miles of sculpted naked skin were settled on the bed he spoke again, “In here, Dean, you may speak just as you can out there but you will respond to a command with ‘yes sir’ do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” the sub parroted happily.

Sam smiled as he picked up the rope and got to work. He started by unraveling it and winding the middle into a knot around Dean’s wrists, above his head. Then he weaved both ends of the length around his arms, down his chest and around his hips. That part took all of five minutes or so.

Now he was doing intricate weaves and wraps that framed his groin and coiled up to his ankles, next he tossed each end of the rope over the corners of the canopy frame and pulled until Dean’s legs, ass, and part of his back were airborne. Sam pulled the smaller man down the bed until he wasn’t dangling as much, now his legs were splayed wide open and his groin was easily accessible. His half hard cock, full sack and stretched rim were all on display; it painted a beautiful picture of a gorgeous sub.

“Anything too tight? Need me to change the bindings anywhere?” The brunette checked in with his humming sub.

“No sir, it’s all perfect so far.” Sam stepped back to analyze his sub for a minute, he was strung up beautifully, the bindings passed right over his nipples so every time he moved they were stimulated. His green eyes reflected his enjoyment of the treatment he had received thus far.

“Okay baby, I’m going to start with the beads now okay? Stay relaxed for me.” He waited for the ‘yes sir’ before he took hold of the base of the plug that was lodged in his ass, spreading his furl open.

As he drew the rubber out slowly he listened to the moans of his happy sub. When the plug was set aside he lubed up the anal beads, rubbed some into his rim, grabbed the first bead and popped it right into the gaping hole. The older sibling groaned and arched in pleasure, his cock rock solid now. The second bead slipped in just as easily as the first, as did the third, fourth and fifth. At this point Dean was panting lightly and mumbling under his breath about how he wanted more.

The blond didn’t have to worry, Sam planned on giving him every last bead, with five in there were five more to go. Sam’s erection twitched at the thought of how loose and open the rose bud was going to be when he finally pulled these puppies out.

Dean

He was thanking every deity he knew of, or he was trying to at least, Sir seemed to be doing everything he could to make sure he couldn’t string a coherent thought together. Not that the sub minded, he ached for more beads to be inserted inside him, that wasn’t what Sir had in mind though. Sir evidently wanted to play with the five currently in him if the way he pulled out three of them slowly before pushing them in again was any indication. Dean wasn’t complaining though, he liked everything that was being done to him.

“Want more beads Dean? There are five more to go, do you want number six?” Sir’s voice was velvet cloaked stone and he knew he needed to answer but the words got lost between the pleasure brewing between his thighs and the need clawing up his spine. “I better get a response D., if I don’t, no more beads are getting in that pretty little pucker.”

He whined and panted, “I- I want more Sir… ‘lease more.”

“That’s a good boy, you just earned six and seven baby.” Sir purred and Dean felt number six as Sir let it rest against his wanton rim, he pushed it in slowly. Dean felt every nerve ending he had light up as the rubber sunk into him, pushing the other five deeper into him, they brushed every sweet spot he had and began to actually stretch him.

They were wonderful, and it only got better as number seven was quickly inserted, not slow like six had been, but in one swift shove. All the beads jolted deeper into him and ventured to places that hadn’t been stimulated since the enema, even then it wasn’t like this. This was pure, white, hot, liquid pleasure creeping through every pore and gathering in his groin building up the most exquisite peak. Not the _Ineedtocomenow_ kind of pleasure but the kind that climbs higher and higher until it rivals Everest and keeps going until it can’t anymore and has to collapse over him, providing an orgasm that knocks him right off his feet. And really, even though that was where Dean was going, he had a long way to before he would get there.

Sir was, again, toying with the beads, pulling them out of his loose hole and pushing them back in, driving Dean up the wall. It felt great, it really did, he needed more though. He was stretched but not stretched enough. He was full but not nearly as full as he wanted to be. He was feeling good but he knew it could get better. The sub knew exactly what would make it feel better, the eighth and ninth beads, he wanted them, he could take it, he _would_ take it. But Sir wasn’t offering them up as he did the others, he just hummed and cooed as he played with the beads already inside him. Every time the rubber spheres moved they sent zings up Dean’s spine, every zing ended with him needing another bead or two in him.

Time to take matters into his own hands, “Sir, more beads Sir, please. I-” the sub broke off. Sir had pushed the seventh bead farther inside him than before, it felt so good, all he wanted to do was moan and arch but he needed to get the words out. He needed to ask for what he wanted, like Sir made him do before, “Please Sir, I need more beads, please give me eight and nine! I need them, Sir please!”

Finally, _finally,_ Sir spoke, “You’re begging so pretty, I think you’ve earned eight and nine.” As Sir spoke he circled one around his rim, “You’re so loose. I’m going to see just how stretched I can get you, I know you will be able to take the next two without too much coaxing but the tenth, I’m not sure about that.”

Dean whined, the eighth bead made room for itself in him, “I can Sir, I promise. Give me all of them Sir, please. Please!”

The ninth bead reluctantly slid into him and he arched as much as the bindings would allow, his nipples rubbed on the rope, adding to the pleasure. The stretch wasn’t what he was used to, it didn’t open his rim any more than it had been before as the beads were all the same size, instead they bulldozed so deeply inside him Dean swore he could taste the rubber. He felt stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey but he still wanted the tenth.

“The last one, please Sir! I want the last one now!” The sub’s voice was desperate and it only became more so as Sir pushed the ninth bead as deep as he could, making room for the tenth. “Now, now, now! Please! Sir the next one, please!”

He got what he wanted, boy did he get what he wanted! It wasn’t like with the ninth where his Dom pushed it in a little, let it come back out, pushed it in more, held it still, pushed it all the way in and let it pop back out. It filled Dean more than he thought he could be filled, it stretched him deliciously and it built his pleasure higher than I had ever been before.

“Baby you took those so well, we’ll let them help you get used to being open so deep. The dildo will go even farther into you so we need you as open as possible. Now I’m going to switch around your ties so you’re just laying down,” Sir did so as he spoke. The change in position moved the beads deeper and Dean groaned. “Okay, next I’m going to go sterilize everything so we can get to the sounding. The bathroom is right there, you will be able to see me the whole time. Alright?”

Dean knew that the purpose of this intermission was planned by Sir to give the sub some time to come down from his excitement, “Yes Sir.”

Sir ran his hands soothingly across his bound up body, “I want you to take deep breaths and relax as much as you can, okay baby?”

Dean sucked as much air into his lungs as he could, let it out slowly and said, “yes Sir.” He was still high on pleasure but it wasn’t like it was moments ago.

It wasn’t climbing anymore, now it was steady. He was also still in subspace where he was Dean the sub and Sam was Sir, only Sir.

Dean listened and watched Sir putter around, in the bathroom he hadn’t noticed before; running water, cleaning the thin metal, grabbing a tube from the cabinet and washing his hands. His dick was at half-mast and holding when Sir finally approached again.

“Okay De, do you need more time to relax or are you ready for phase two?” Sir rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s chest, it was comforting in a way that didn’t surprise him at all, Sir was nothing if not good to him.

“I’m ready Sir, but I’ve never put anything inside my cock before… does it hurt?”

“No baby, it’s like your ass, it hurts a little bit until you get used to it and after that it feels very good. Since it’s your first time this sound is very short and very thin and if you need to stop you have your words.”

“Okay Sir, I wanna try it.”

Sir softly kissed his bottom lip, “Good boy, very brave and trusting in me. You’ll like this I’m sure of it.” The sub hummed in response, he watched as Sam used the tube he brought from the bathroom to slick up the little rod and spread some over Dean’s little slit. The only hole in his body that hadn’t ever had something other than his own fluids inside it.

Sir gently pinched the head of his cock and let the sound sink a tiny fraction of an inch into him. It felt odd, not too bad but not very good either. That opinion changed as Sir let the metal drop into him more. A whole inch of it was inside his dick, the sensation wasn’t really that of being stretched but more like having an unyielding hand stroke him from the inside. It was certainly something he could learn to like.

Sir slowly let more and more of the sound sink into him, it felt better and better as the minutes went by. Instead of feeling foreign it felt pleasurable. His half hard cock grew until it was maxed out again, which tightened his urethra until it seemed as though the rod was going to pop right out of him. When the whole four inches had been consumed by his hungry cock Sir began to pump it in and out.

Now that was an experience. It didn’t feel as good as if it were his ass being fucked but it definitely got the pleasure climbing again.

Sir stopped pumping the sound and, instead, fisted his hand around his cock and stroked it. He could feel the sound inside him and something told him that he would never enjoy a regular old helping hand again unless there was something magnifying the pleasure by a million in his cock. The sub stared at his dick. The ring that kept the sound from sinking too far was the only visible proof of the small rod of metal that was blowing his previous hand jobs out of the water!

Dean had been so lost in his amazement of the sound that he hadn’t noticed Sir grab the end of the string of anal beads, not until the beads were being yanked out of him, one after another. He screamed as his orgasm erupted, it was so sudden and unexpected, his come pushed the small sound right out of his member with the strength of the flow. His now empty hole quivered and continued to send pleasurable spasms up his spine.

Sir wasn’t giving him any leeway. When he neared the end of his orgasm the dominant opened Dean’s thighs more and without warning, pushed the entire eighteen-inch dildo into him in one go. Needless to say, he was no longer nearing the end of his orgasm but only half way through.

…

When Dean actually began to register that he was even a thing and alive he noticed that he wasn’t tied up any longer and he was in a different room, one he didn’t really recognize, curled into Sammy’s side. He also acknowledged that he was still in subspace, not nearly as high up as he was before but simply hovering right above where he usually was during the day.

Sammy nuzzled his cheek, “Welcome back babe, how do you feel?”

The older hunter wormed his way closer to his sibling, “I’m… hmm, floaty.”

A massive hand rubbed his back, “Floaty huh? We are going to stay curled together and talking until you reach that equilibrium again, okay? Then I’m going to keep a very close eye on you for the rest of the day, this was your fist time getting so high with me so I’m keeping an eye out for a Drop. Shouldn’t be a problem though, transitions were smooth.”

The blond happily soaked up all of his Sir’s affection, “Does that mean we can keep cuddling?”

The brunette continued to hold Dean close while letting one hand wander over his body, lovingly caressing whatever flesh he came in contact with, “Yeah D., we’re going to keep cuddling.”

As Dean came back to himself enough to actually feel the hand trailing across him he also felt the unmistakable pressure and stretch inside of him that couldn’t be anything other than the silicone that pretty much knocked him out. “Oh god Sammy, do I get too keep the dildo inside me?”

“Yep, when we get up I’ll grab a little harness to keep it in place okay?”

“Ooohhh yes, I like that idea a lot.”

“I thought you would. Now how did you like the scene?”

“I loved the scene Sammy. The beads were fantastic, the sound was different but definitely a good experience, and this silicone dildo is pure awesome. And I am most certainly a fan of those ropes, they might as well as make me skyrocket into my subspace.”

“Good, I’m glad you liked it as much as I did.”

Dean made eye contact with his brother, “I loved it Sammy, I love _you_.”

The larger man smiled and leaned down to gently kiss him, “I love you too Dean, more than anything.”

…

Sam

Yesterday’s scene went extremely well; he had figured it would all work out in the end but his expectations had been blown out of the water. Sam kept a close eye on Dean the rest of the day and he was happy to report that there weren’t even any warning signs of a Drop, he was happy, calm and super clingy all night. Not that he was complaining, having his sibling want to be so close to him all the time was pretty great.

The sub had seemed to be pretty much back to normal today, he had been in limbo all morning, right now he was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. Sam figured it was alright to leave him on his own for a while so he could call Oberon. He went into his room, grabbed his cellphone and dialed the King’s number.

_“’Ello.”_

“Hey Oberon, it’s Sam.”

_“Mmmhmm, what ‘cha need Sam?”_

“Just updating you, you knew I had a brother right?”

_“The one you been pining for since I met ‘cha?”_

“That’s the one.”

_“What about ‘em?”_

“He’s here, we’re together now and he is going to hunt with me from now on.”

_“It’s good you won’t be ‘lone anymore on yer hunts, I’m fine with that. Titania will wanna meet ‘em though.”_

“That’s fine, I want him to meet both of you anyway. We haven’t been together long though so I want to give him a few weeks to adjust, then I’ll take him to the castle.”

_“Fine with me. Is he a sub?”_

“Yeah, my sub now. He’s doing great so far, we fit so well together.”

_“I’m glad boy, you deserve it. When you bring him is it going to be with ‘em as your sub or as yer brother?”_

“I don’t know, whichever one he is more comfortable with. I was thinking more along the lines of my lover though.”

_“Alright, when yall do decide call me, I wanna be able to prep the place so he will feel comfortable.”_

“Thanks man, it means a lot that you’re supportive of us.”

_“Not a pro’lem Sam, talk to you soon.”_

“Bye.” He put his phone away, one call down and one to go, not tonight though. He wants to see where Dean is at training wise before he talks to Jamien about meeting Dean, when they’re both conscious.

Sam looked up as the bedroom door opened, “Sammy?” Dean poked his head in the room, “I’m done with the kitchen now.”

“Perfect timing D., I was just about to get you and draw us a bath. Come on, let’s get to the tub.” Sam lead Dean out of the room and into the next one over. He started the water, put some bubble bath in it, set out two towels and got all the soap they would need. Sam got in the scalding hot water first, then he guided Dean down to sit between his thighs and rest against his chest.

The blond hummed as Sam began to rub the body wash into his body. He started with the sub’s chest, then moved to his arms, next his back and legs. He listened to and caressed the puddle of pleasure his lap lovingly. His efforts were rewarded when he wrapped a soapy hand around Dean’s cock and found it was solid and pulsating. He jacked it firmly for a few minutes, soaking in the whining and squirming that his sub responded with.

Soon though his own member wanted attention, “Baby, kneel over my lap now okay?”

The blond scurried into the desired position, lust glossing over his eyes, “Yes Sammy.”

“Good boy,” he praised as he slowly pulled the latest plug out his brother and immediately guided the tight heat down onto his shaft.

Sam groaned, “God, fuck, dammit, Dean!” he felt his orgasm begin to build as the suffocating abyss squeezed his cock and set firecrackers off at the base of his spine. He rocked up and down into Dean, absorbing the moans and whines from his sub as he struck the blonde’s prostate as often as he could.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight baby!” The larger man slid his hands from Dean’s hips up to his pebbling nipples and rubbed his thumbs over them, causing the recipient of the stimulation to arch his back and tighten his hole, clutching Sam’s cock even tighter.

“Harder Sam, Sir, harder!” Another moan was ripped from him and he decided it was time to get this party started for real, he rammed his hips into the smaller man and his sub folded down into him. Sam felt the water splash over him every time he pumped his hips. He didn’t care about that though, he only cared about the orgasm that he was just seconds from achieving.

When the pleasure did max out and crash over him it was due to Dean losing all inhibitions and grabbing his own cock, jacking it until he came. As they both came down from their orgasms Sam smoothed his hands up and down the smaller, limp man’s back. In return the blond clutched him closer and sighed contently.

“Well baby, I guess now is a good time to get out and set up an enema for you, hmm?” Sam nipped his brother’s ear.

“Oh god, best bath ever.” Dean wiggled off of Sam and let him up.

Sam stood from the tub, drained the come-dirtied water from the tub, dried off, started clean water for Dean and put together the same saline, Aloe, Ilikerios and Genophaine formula he gave the blond last time. This time though, he made more for his sub to take, not a lot more, but enough.

“Alright D., you know the drill, up so I can put the tube in you.” Dean did as he was asked and Sam slipped to tube in, filled the balloon up and removed the hand pump. “Okay, get settled in.” Again, the sub obeyed and rolled onto his back in the water. Sam pecked his cheek in praise and unclamped the tube.

“Oh man Sammy, it already feels good!” The smaller man’s blissed out voice informed, he put his hand in the water and began to rub his sibling’s belly.

“Mmmhmm, I’m relieved that you like this, all the stretching we’re doing in your little rose bud will be a lot easier and less risky as we get bigger things in you because of this mixture.” He leaned over the side of the tub and kissed Dean, invading his mouth. Judging by the happy noises his brother made, he was very much welcome in his moist cavern anytime.

After their kiss he grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hand for the blonde’s hair, ignoring the squirming and moaning as the bag gradually emptied into Mr. Center-of-Attention. He rubbed it into the blond spikes and rinsed it out absent mindedly, paying all his attention to the glossy green eyes and slightly parted cupid’s bow lips. His brother was nothing if not beautiful from his pouty lip to puppy eyes.

“Oh god, Sammy. There is more than there was last time isn’t there? I’m gonna be fuller than I was then, huh?” Dean finally realized.

He hummed and nuzzled the blissed out brother’s cheek, “Yep, and the plug is bigger than before too so you’re going to be a balloon, baby.”

“A damn sexy balloon, don’t forget that Sammy, Sir.” His cheeky sub responded and arched his back.

“Because you say stuff like that, I don’t make you stay quiet when you’re up in limbo like this,” The brunette shook his head with a smile.

Sam continued to rub the sub’s belly and grant him kisses until the formula bag was completely empty. At this point Dean was a humming lump of putty in his hands. Which made getting his plug re-lubed and back inside him a challenge as it required his blond to clench his sphincter muscles closed so Sam could remove the tubing and put the plug back in him with minimal spilling of the liquid now stuffing the lump of putty. Sam wasn’t one to give up though, he got that plug in with a lot of coaxing and got Dean out of the tub. He dried the cuddly sub off and lead them to the couch to entertain themselves for a while.

“What do you want to do D.?” He asked as he got them settled, Dean in his lap and a blanket spread over them.

“I don’t know for today, but tomorrow can we make pie?” The blond rubbed his nose against the larger man’s collarbone and kissed the hollow of his throat.

“Sure, but we have to have a healthy dinner too.” He kissed the crown of the smaller man’s head after relaying his answer.

“We’ve been eating healthy! The only things I’ve eaten have been healthy! I’ve eaten so healthy in the past few days that I’m going to turn into a rabbit! Would you want to have sex with me if I was a rabbit Sammy? Probably not, and as a rabbit I certainly wouldn’t want to have sex with you!” Sam looked into the blonde’s face and laughed lightly when he saw his older brother was dead serious.

“I think you would make a very sexy rabbit.” He tried to look as serious as his sibling was.

The baffled look on Dean’s face told him he succeeded, “Sammy, I think you need to see a doctor about that, soon. And I mean really soon, like today.”

He lost it then, laughing hysterically he said, “I was kidding baby, don’t worry. We’ll make pie tomorrow but tonight I want to go over what you know about being a sub in public, like a club.”

The green eyed sub released a sigh of relief, “Okay Sammy. I know I’m supposed to walk a step behind you, probably on your right since you’re a lefty, I know I have to keep my eyes down unless directed otherwise, I know I can speak to you but not others unless they directly ask me something, I know that I should be kneeling next to you if we are at a standstill and I know that I’m to listen to you above anyone else.”

“Good boy, you learn fast and you’re quick on your feet. Now stand up, I’m going to name a position and guide you into it okay? Remember these, I will use them if we go out and in the playroom.” Sam commanded, waited for Dean to nod and get up, “Rest. Feet shoulder width apart, clasp your hands together behind you, chin up, eyes can wander but only make contact with mine.”

“Like this?” Dean assumed the Rest position.

“Just like that, good.” Sam smiled and continued, “Display. Feet stay shoulder width, clasp your forearms, let your chest puff out, put your hips forward, chin up, eyes down.”

Dean did what was instructed.

“Mmmhmm, beautiful. Now Access. Feet farther apart, rest your hands above your knees, stick your ass out. Oh yeah, this is my favorite.” Sam leaned back and took in the sight.

“I can’t say this is a bad position Sammy, I like getting attention paid to my ass and that will happen if I’m like this, no doubt.” The older sibling groaned.

“If we were out at the club I frequent when I send you to Access, would you still like that?” He needed to know how much easing into things he would have to do so his sub wasn’t uncomfortable when they went to Jamien’s and possibly Oberon’s -depending on how Dean chose to be seen to him.

“If you were there, making sure nobody did anything they shouldn’t, then yes. I love getting attention, I’m not the least bit shy around others in this realm and I know you would take care of me.” Dean’s tone held nothing but honesty and confidence.

It seemed like he wasn’t going to need much easing at all, “Hmm, that’s good to hear D., Grace. Kneel, hands behind your back, knees shoulder width, your head and eyes are unrestricted like this.”

The blond knelt into the position, groaning as the movements caused the liquid to slosh inside him.

“One more, you’re doing great so far, Exhibit. Stay on your knees, forearms on the ground, let your back dip and rest your head on your arms.”

The blond followed directions, “I like this one too.”

He hummed, “Me too baby, me too. That’s it for now, there are others but they aren’t any that we will need to use. Come up here with me.” Dean knelt over his lap and he kissed his sub lightly, “We’ll talk more about it tomorrow, make it part of the scene we’re going to do. I’m tired now though, bed?”

The smaller man leaned in for another kiss, “Okay, I’m a little sleepy.”

Sam scooped him off the couch, long legs wrapped around him instinctively, and carried his sub into his room with minimal ‘I can walk Bitch’ complaints. He laid Dean on the bed and crawled in himself, the older brother let the younger one settle into a comfortable spot before cuddling up to him. Not a wimpy cuddle either- the smaller man laid half on the bed half on him, blond head settled on his chest, a bowed leg inserted itself between his own, and a muscular arm was draped over his ribs.

Had anyone told Sam his brother was this much of a cuddler he wouldn’t have believed them, he loved every second of it though. He wrapped his own arms over his sub and buried his nose in the vanilla shampoo scented hair. He was fast asleep before he ever realized that they had instinctively muttered “I love you” to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot going on in it, but I tried to make sure it wasn't too hard to follow. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome as well as desired. Thank you for reading!


	3. Temper Tantrums

Chapter Three

Dean

One of the best things about being with Sam as a lover and not just a brother was that, unless he woke before the younger man, he was roused with hands gently running across his body, or mind melting kisses, or the scent of a breakfast he loved, or his brother’s silky smooth voice filling his ears. He hasn’t had a single nightmare since had started falling asleep and waking up with Sam close at hand. It had been years since he could honestly say he went the whole week without a single disturbance in his sleep. He had forgotten how good it made him feel, to get a minimum of eight hours a night, and how much it changed his outlook on everything. The blonde knew it affected his mood as well; he was happier, easier going, less short tempered, and more open with Sammy. 

Today was no different. When his eyes fluttered open it was because the brunette was showering his face with light kisses and rubbing a big hand down his chest, “Wake up baby, we have to go out today, so after breakfast take the clothes you want to wear into the bathroom with you.”

Dean’s ears perked up, he loved the cabin but he would also love to explore this realm. The only places he had seen were the insides of shady BDSM clubs, none like the one Sam had brought him to before. “Can I ask where we’re going?”

“Three places; first a market so we can stock up on food and get the stuff we need for pie, then we have to go see Dr. Fanella to get you checked out, last we hit Deviants to get you fitted training materials.” Sam kissed his cheek and held his eyes, “I know what you’re going to say Dean, but the doctor visit is nonnegotiable.”

He scowled, “Why? I’m perfectly fine. I don’t need to see some stupid doctor!”

“Because Dean, when is the last time you had a physical? Have you ever had one at all? I want to make sure you are completely healthy and want to make sure the constant stretching we are doing in you is safe.” Sam’s expression told him he wasn’t getting out of this, no matter how hard he tried.

That didn’t mean he had to like it though, “Whatever, I’m going to go shower.” He didn’t wait for a response before he left his brother alone in the bedroom.

He slammed everything around in the bathroom as he showered, let the enema formula out of himself and used some weird ass Fey cream to remove all the hair from his groin. He mumbled under his breath in anger as he dried himself off and swore loudly when he realized he had forgotten to grab clothes from his room. 

So, naturally, he stomped upstairs and dressed up there. Then he marched back into the brunette’s room and dropped his pants jerkily for his next plug which Sam lubed up and gave him without a word.

He yanked his jeans back in place and moved to stride out of the room but a strong hand grabbed his arm, “This is your only warning Dean, you continue to behave like this and you will be punished.” He ignored his irritating sibling and left to wait by the front door, Sam following him.

The car ride was less than pleasant, he didn’t say a word and kept his music on as loud as he could even though he was riding shotgun. Sam didn’t try to create a conversation, he just drove. Dean kept his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out the window, never even turning to look at the larger man. It was vastly different than the last car ride they had, the brunette curling a hand around his thigh and bantering lightly with each other. 

Dean didn’t really get why he was so mad, frustrated, all he was being made to do was go see a doctor and that didn’t constitute a bitch fit like this. He couldn’t rein it in though and he tried, he really did, yet he was still pouting when they rolled into the lot of what he presumed to be the market he had been told about. The building was much larger than he had expected it to be, it looked like a lot like a supermarket from his realm. 

He dragged his feet as Sam lead them into the store and grabbed a cart. When he got in the store though, all that prior attitude was forgotten for a little while as he laid eyes on all different types of Fey with different clothing, shoes, hair, body composition and even language. There were some that were obviously subs like he was but they had been allowed to display it more than he through their behavior and attire. No one was completely naked but there were subs in just corsets or jockstraps with their collar and leash kneeling or walking happily their masters. 

He wished that he could have come like that. The blonde knew just how attractive his body was and having it on display for others to admire, but only for his Sir to touch would bring him nothing but satisfaction and pride. The larger man had made him dress though, even when there was no hunt, so he shouldn’t have been shaken out of his limbo.

Dean figured it out then, why he was so mad, he didn’t want to be ‘up’ unless they had a hunt, he wanted to have a real 24/7 relationship where he didn’t have to be brought ‘up’ to go fucking shopping or to a damn doctor without warning. Now that the smaller man knew what was wrong he knew he should tell Sam so they could address it, but Dean Winchester wasn’t in subspace or limbo and when he was ‘up’ he was nothing if not stubborn.

“We need to stock the kitchen back up so we’re getting a shitload of stuff, let’s start with breakfasts. Anything you want?” The brunette asked as they moved swiftly across the market, Sam pushing the cart.

“No.” Was his only response, ignoring the warnings written all over his Dom’s face. 

“Alright, grab four of the big containers of vanilla yogurt please,” Dean quickly located said snack, removed some from the refrigerator it was stored in and moodily slammed them into the cart. “Dean! That is one, when we get home we are going right to the playroom so I can get a chastity cage to put on you.” Sam growled.

“Whatever,” he continued to sulk, not at all phased by the threat.

Sam didn’t ask Dean for anything for a while, he grabbed all the stuff they needed on his own, he thought the younger man was taking this all too well. It ticked him off, his brother should be suffering just as much as he was. It was skewed logic, he knew, but the blonde didn’t care. If he had to be ‘up’ and go to a doctor, then no one was going to have a good day, especially not Sam. From then on, Dean had decided, he was going to be a menace.

…

“Dean Winchester?” An orange-eyed Fey called into the waiting room at the doctor’s office. Dean didn’t even look up from his spot in the corner where he had taken up his brooding, as far from where his sibling was sitting as he could possibly get.

The man in question walked swiftly over to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him toward the nurse waiting for them, “He’s right here, ma’am.” The Dom addressed him next, “That is number six, Dean, I’m losing my patience.”

The oblivious Fey smiled at the two of them, “Right this way gentlemen, Dr. Fanella is ready to see Dean.” They followed her down a long hall with a door every few feet, they passed eight doors until the nurse stopped and opened one, letting the siblings in first. The nurse turned toward them, friendly smile still painted on her face, “The doctor should be here any second. While we wait, I just want to go over what you want done today,” she looked at Sam. “You’re his Dominant, yes?”

The brunette gave a million-watt smile, trying to compensate for his sub’s own glare, and nodded, “That I am, ma’am.”

“Well then Mr. Winchester, does a full-scale human physical sound like what you asked for over the phone?” The petite orange-eyed Fey asked.

Dean scowled, he hadn’t even been included in that question, “Actually, lady, I don’t need any of that. I’m perfectly healthy.”

Sam closed his eyes, the blonde immediately noticed the loss of patience, “That is seven, for being rude, and eight, for undermining my authority.” The larger removed his eyes from him and placed them on the nurse, “I’m sorry about his behavior. Yes, a full-fledged human physical is exactly what I asked for, thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Mr. Winchester. I know all about defiant subs, I have two myself.” She smiled at his Dom sympathetically, “Would you like a gown for him? He can undress and put it on, while I track down Dr. Fanella.”

The younger hunter nodded, still ignoring Dean, who was scowling at the two of them. “That would be great, ma’am, thanks again.”

“It’s no problem, sir, here you go.” She handed over a white gown covered with black stripes before leaving the room. Dean was a little surprised, he hadn’t gone to the doctor very often but he could have sworn that it was the nurse that took height and weight. She had done neither.

“Undress, Dean, and put this on.” His brother ordered, he didn’t look unfazed by his sub’s rebellious actions anymore. He looked tired and irritated, Dean thought, it was about time Sam got a taste of how he had felt all day.

“I don’t want to, you. Can’t. Make. Me.” Dean had nothing but defiance in his eyes.

His Dom closed his eyes and took a breath before facing him again, “Yes I can. Here, in this realm, you are mine all the time. Every second of every day, I decide what happens to you, what you do, why you do it. You are mine. My submissive. I can see that I haven’t taught you any manners, but that will change very soon. Training starts the moment we get home. After you get checked out, we are going to buy the stuff we need for that, go home and get started. Right now though, you are going to get that gown on. Even if I have to undress you and force it on you myself.”

He held the younger man’s eyes and sighed in defeat, “Fine.” Dean started stripping, starting with his boots, leather jacket, plaid flannel, t-shirt, jeans, jersey boxers and socks. He grudgingly let Sam guide his arms through the corresponding holes in the striped cloth and tie the back for him.

The doctor walked in just as the brunette was knotting the last of three ties. He was a small guy, maybe five feet nine inches, with slicked back black hair and brown eyes. While he seemed human at first glance the pointed ears gave him away soon enough. 

“Hello Sam, good to see you.” Dr. Fanella greeted the younger sibling first, then turned to him, “And you must be his submissive, Dean. It’s great to meet you.”

He suspiciously shook the offered hand, “That would be me, Doc.” He didn’t return the greeting.

The doctor shook it off though and smiled, “Step right onto this scale please.”

With a push on his shoulder from Sam, he did as he was told.

“Alright,” the Fey typed the number presented on the scale into his laptop. “Stand tall here, heels against the wall, shoulders back, and look straight behind me.” The little man poked and prodded him into the desired stance, before typing in his height from the numbers that were pinned against the wall where he stood. “Alrighty then, Dean, got that stuff out of the way now. Hop up on that table for me please. I’ll skip over taking family history, I have all of that from Sam.”

The blonde did as was asked of him, still not saying anything. It was more due to being nervous than deliberately trying to be irritating though. Dr. Fanella now had a stethoscope, he ordered Dean to take deep breaths as well as regular breaths for him to listen to. When he was satisfied, the Fey took his blood pressure and recorded everything. 

Next he was told to open his mouth wide and say “ahhh” so the man could look in his mouth, then he made him look straight ahead while the Fey shined lights in his emerald eyes, next his ears were checked, and then his temperature. Dean remembered all of those proceedings from his own, few, doctor visits. Just as he remembered having his reflexes and muscles tested. The next thing though, he did not remember at all.

The blonde was made to hike the gown up, Dr. Fanella then developed grabby latex covered hands and began to feel him up big time. Dean turned his panicked eyes to his brother. The irritation in the man’s eyes faded a bit at the look he saw on Dean’s face. Sam mouthed that ‘it was fine’ and to ‘let the doctor check him out’. It eased Dean a little but not very much. He wasn’t in limbo, where having others touch him with his Dom’s permission wouldn’t alarm him.

After a few more uncomfortable moments, the older brother thought that part was done, but that wasn’t the case, “Turn your head and cough for me.” The doctor demanded with a hand wrapped around his sack. Dean tried to do as he was told, but the cough came out as a pitiful call for Sam. 

“You’re fine, baby, I promise. He is my doctor too and he has done all of this stuff to me, at least four times in the last seven years. It’s okay.” The younger hunter moved from his spot in the corner of the room to sit with him on the exam table. 

As much as he wanted to keep up his bratty attitude he couldn’t, he needed Sam, he demonstrated his point by grabbing his hand and squeezing. Even after all the stress he had put his Dom through, the man still squeezed back, giving him comfort. 

Dr. Fanella asked him once more to turn his head and cough, this time he did, and his boys were released, “Now for your prostate, after that, the human physical is finished.”

The older brother gulped, “Excuse me, can you repeat that?”

The doctor looked him in the eye and said, “Prostate exam, I need to get a finger in you and make sure nothing is wrong with it.” 

Dean looked to Sam, the brunette nodded his head, so he stood up and leaned over so his head was in his sibling’s lap and his ass, that still had a plug in it, was in the Fey’s reach.

Sam rubbed his back and addressed the black haired man, “We have been and will continue to do lots of stretching down there, I give him an enema designed to increase elasticity which he usually gets at night and keeps in until morning. I want to make sure everything is okay in him though, just to be safe.”

The doctor nodded, “I’ll take a look, may I remove the plug?” Dean squeezed his sibling’s waist, he didn’t want one of his last two security blankets to be taken away.

The brunette ran long fingers through his blond hair, “Yes, right when you finish though, I’m putting it back.” Sam warned the doctor. It was more for the blonde than the Fae though, Dean could tell.

“Not a problem,” Dr. Fanella responded and gently pulled out the plug and inserted a latex and lube covered finger, immediately locating his prostate, while Dean focused on Sam. The finger prodded his spot very lightly, “Anything hurt or feel uncomfortable?”

Dean shook his head, “Other than having a strange man’s finger in my ass? No.”

“Wonderful, you are in the clear there then,” he then put two thumbs in him and pulled his rim apart. It was much more fun when Sam did it or when he was in limbo. “He looks very healthy, wouldn’t worry about anything. Coloring is right, elasticity is great, texture is great, no problems. If you do plan on doing more extreme stretching though I recommend adding Ditolone gel to his usual enema. Also instead of just over night, keep it in the next day, too, until you go to sleep. Ditolone gel will help a little with increasing elasticity but mostly it helps strengthen weak points that would be likely to tear, if he was stretched too much. You use the enema formula that was created by that popular Sex Succubus that owns the big BDSM place about an hour from here, right?”

Sam had been listening intently, “Yeah, we do. Jamien is his name.”

“Good, that is the best one around. And that concludes your exam, Dean. Any more questions or concerns?” Dr. Fanella asked the both of them. Dean just shook his head. He wanted his plug back and he wanted to be back in limbo.

“No, thanks for your time Dr. Fanella.” The brunette answered for them. As, as he moved around the older brother to put his plug back in and remove the gown. The Fey left the room and his Dom spoke again, “Now just to Deviants, gotta get you measured for everything and buy what we need for training.”

Dean got dressed and winced, “Sammy, I really don’t like being touched by other people when I’m up, can’t we just go home?”

The Dom catalogued his face, “Okay D. we will go home, talk about your punishment for your awful behavior today, get you back down to the edge, and then we will talk about getting you measured. Alright?”

Dean sighed, he was such a lucky sub, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Sam lead them out of the doctor’s office with an arm around his waist, providing comfort that the older hunter generally wouldn’t accept when he was ‘up’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's finally up! It took forever! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> If you like the story comments and kudos are awesome, I love 'em!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Dry Spell

Sam

He had known that it was bound to happen sooner or later. Dean would test his authority, but he hadn’t known or even imagined that it would happen when the sub was ‘up’. Sam had thought it would be while he was down, maybe after being reprimanded for something or when he had to do a task he didn’t want to do. It came to him as a total surprise when the blonde decided he would see how far he could push until I finally snapped when we went out, when he wasn’t on his edge or in subspace. Sam tried to roll with the punches though; he kept as calm as he could, reprimanded his sub firmly but not too harshly, and made sure he didn’t decide the smaller man’s punishment until he could think clearly, without any anger or frustration clouding his choices. 

That was part of the reason he had sent Dean up to his room, telling him that if he was going to act like a child, he would be treated like one. The Dom also made him write an essay outlining exactly why he had decided to be a brat all day and making him a list of every time he deliberately did something out of line. Once he understood the situation from both perspectives, he would decide what his sub’s main punishment would be. He thought that was pretty fair.

With Dean distracted he called, Ika, the owner of Deviants to say he would be missing the appointment he had made. The brunette wanted to get all the measurements he needed to order custom fitted training materials. He wanted to get Dean a training collar, a chastity device, leather cuffs and a few different harnesses. He had a plethora of those things already, but he wanted to have some made specially for his sub as a way to make him see just how serious Sam was about all this. If he couldn’t get Dean to Deviants, then maybe he could get Ika to come here. The Fey had been good friends with him for a long time.

He picked up his phone and searched through his contacts until he located Ika’s number and called. 

_ “Hey Sam, what’s good in the hood?” _

“Hey, Ika, just wanna tell you that I won’t be able to get Dean in today. He doesn’t like to be touched by other people when he’s up and he hasn’t had any training, so taking him out to see you while he’s down isn’t an option yet.”

_ “Damn, weren’t you going to take him to the doctor? How did that go if he doesn’t like being touched by others?” _

“Not great, but it could have been worse.”

_ “Good to hear it wasn’t too bad, anything I can do to help?” _

“Yeah actually, can you come here at around six tonight? He’s fine with being touched when he’s hovering on the edge of subspace, so I’ll get him back there and you can get what you need.”

_ “That’s fine with me; I’ll be there. Call, if something changes, and take care of your sub. I can’t wait to meet him.” _

“Thanks so much, man, I’ll see you later.”

_ “Yes you will, Sammy-boy, bye for now.” _ Sam hung up the phone with a pleased tilt to his lips.

With that all taken care of, he figured he had time to get in touch with Jamie as well. Dean wouldn’t be done with that essay anytime soon. So he, again, pulled his phone out and dialed Jamie’s number.

_ “What’s up Sam?” _

“Just checking in. How’s life at the club?”

_ “Right now? A nightmare. I’m screening my clients’ relationships in about two weeks, so I’m sending out emails explaining the process. I swear, Sam, some of these Fey were dropped on their heads when they were babies. I keep getting questions back like ‘are you going to be watching us?’ or my personal favorite, ‘do I have to bring my sub? Or can I just come myself?’ I’m going to start dropping bodies, Sam. I really am.” _

“You say the exact same things every time you screen the club members, you have never actually killed anyone.”

_ “There’s a first time for everything.” _

“When you do start screening, I’ll see if I can come help you again, like last time.”

_ “I love you, Sam, did you know that? My sweet, sweet darling, if you could come help that would be awesome. Enough of that though, how’s Dean?” _

“Well health-wise, he was just cleared in a physical, so that’s good. We just had our first three-hour temper tantrum though, it wasn’t pretty. He’s upstairs now writing me an explanation essay. After we talk, I’ll figure out what his real punishment is going to be.”

_ “Sounds rough, have you started training him yet?” _

“No, I haven’t. Ika is coming here to get the measurements for fitted gear, when I get the collar, we will start.”

_ “Ika’s good, he’ll have everything ready in three or so days. It all depends on how much you order. He makes everything himself.” _

“Yeah, I know, it’s expensive but worth it. We’ve gone over some stuff already and Dean knows a lot, I think all he will need is two weeks. When we reach that, I’m going to bring him to your club. If he does well there, then he will have earned my collar.”

_ “You mean your collar, or Your Collar?” _

“The second one Jamie.”

_ “What a lucky boy he is.” _

“Mmmhmm, I think I’m the lucky one, but I guess it’s all about perspective. About a week into Dean’s training, I’m going to have some people over to be kind of a checkpoint for Dean, see what we will need to keep working on. I’d like you to come.”

_ “Sounds great to me. Who else is going?” _

“I think I’ll invite Ika and his sub, Laniea and her pup, and Galivient.”

_ “They’re all pretty good choices, should I bring something?” _

“Nope, all you need to bring is you.”

_ “Okay, cool.” _

“Talk to you later, Jamie.”

“Bye-bye, Sammy.” The phone clicked and the brunette put his phone away once more. With all of that taken care of, Sam let out a relieved sigh, two less things to worry about right now. 

…

“Sammy?” The larger man looked up from the book he was reading to see his sub, rocking back and forth on his heels, he looked nervous. 

“Are you done with the essay?” Sam keep his tone firm but not harsh. Dean dropped his eyes. The younger sibling could tell his sub wasn’t hovering on the edge, but he was already close and feeling remorse for his actions. Good.

The blonde’s voice was soft when he spoke, “Yes, it’s right here.” 

The younger sibling grabbed the offered paper, “I’m going to read this. You are going to stay in Rest until I finish, understand?”

The sub moved his feet shoulder width apart, clasped his hands behind his back, tilted his chin up and let his eyes wander. “Yes Sir.”

So Sam read the essay; it told him all about how his sub hadn’t reacted well to being yanked out of ‘limbo’ that morning and that dressing in his usual Dean-the-Hunter clothes jars him right from his haven. The brunette hadn’t been aware of that, but he did make note of it for future reference. He also learned that when Dean had seen that he could have stayed down when they were in the store he got even more disgruntled. At that point though, the blonde had known exactly why he was being a brat, yet he chose to keep it to himself. A direct violation of one of Sam’s rules.

On the bright side, he also learned that his sub would have no problem being pretty much naked around strangers, so long as he was on his edge. That was good to know. The larger man wanted to show him off, once he got this bad attitude trained out of him. He also skimmed over the list of his bratty actions; it was pretty thorough and Sam could tell that Dean hadn’t been easy on himself. 

When the Dom looked over to his sub, he took in the tight stance, worry bitten lip, glossy green eyes and ruffled clothes, “Strip for me, Dean.” The smaller man practically tripped over his own feet to do as he asked. “Now come here,” he opened his arms and sat back on the couch. The older sibling’s eyes widened and he threw himself into the brunette’s lap.

Dean

He was scared, so freaking scared, that Sammy was going to be really, really mad at him. Dean had been so bad all day; his Dom would be right to deal out a serious punishment. When the larger man’s big arms opened up and beckoned him into them though, he couldn’t not jump right in them and cuddle as close as he could to his brother. 

“I’m sorry I was so bad.” He weakly apologized. 

The big arms wrapped around him securely, “I know baby. Next time I need you to talk to me though, tell me why you’re mad so I can help. You should have told me that you wanted to stay in your limbo all the time, I wouldn’t have made you come up without some kind of warning.”

He buried his head in his Dom’s neck, he was ashamed of himself, “I know, that’s a big rule, I’m supposed to tell you if something is wrong. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“And next time? What are you going to do when you have a problem?” Sammy prompted.

“Tell you about it right away, not keep it to myself and let it get worse.” Dean recited.

“Good, how about the atrocious behavior?” The brunette squeezed his waist.

Dean winced, he had been awful in the store and the doctor’s office, “I know it’s okay to be mad, but I can’t act out like I did today. I broke lots of rules, in just a few hours.”

“Yeah you did, and as a punishment I’m revoking any and all orgasms, I’m not going to cage you, but for a week from today you don’t get to come at all. To make sure you understand, remember when I was counting all the crappy things you did today? I came to a total of eight, so one, penalty point I suppose you could call it, was cashed in through the essay and the other seven will be cashed by not receiving any orgasms for seven days, one day for each of the remaining penalty points.” His Dom was firm, he brooked no arguments and Dean was sure that he would not be coming even once for the next week.

“Okay, Sammy, I’m sorry I was bad and I understand my punishment.” His voice was still laced with shame, but he did feel marginally better knowing that he was making up for his bad behavior now.

“It’s alright now baby. You understand what you did wrong and you’ve been dealt your punishment, no need to still feel bad. I love you, no matter how much you may test my resolve, I always will.” His chin was tilted up and his lips softly kissed. He snuggled as close as he could, the blonde needed comfort from his Dom, he. He needed to be physically reassured that he was loved, not just verbally. Words could lie, actions can’t. 

Sam wasn’t lying though, the brunette held him close and stroked his butter soft skin gently, trying to convey his forgiveness, “I also called Deviant. Ika, a friend of mine from the shop, will come tonight and get the measurements. That alright?”

Dean nodded soundlessly, he was already drifting down to limbo. Having someone he didn’t know touch him, with Sammy’s permission, wouldn’t be a problem. He may even like it, he had always been a little vain where his body was concerned.

“Good, it’s four-thirty now, so why don’t we make an early dinner and eat before Ika comes?” The Dom peppered kisses all over him as he waited for a response.

“Okay. Let’s make dinner, Sammy, I am kinda hungry.”

…

Dean had just finished doing the dishes that followed the homemade pizza that they chose for dinner, when there was a knock on the door. He knew it was the guy Sammy knew, the blonde was pretty sure the name was Ika, who was here to get measurements of his body for stuff his Dom wanted for him.

“Come on in, Ika, it’s good to see you.” Sam greeted the tall, forest-green-eyed redhead. Dean watched and eavesdropped on the conversation that he had yet to be invited into. He would wait though, he wanted to be extra good after being so bad when he was ‘up’.

“It’s always great to see you and your long locks, Sam.” Ika responded. Dean filed his deep voice into his memory as the two continued to exchange pleasantries. “Now, you never told me exactly what you wanted me to make. Enlighten me?”

“I need a full set of ankle and wrist cuffs, two fully adjustable harnesses and a training collar. All in dark brown leather, please.” Sam recited, the hidden blonde thought he saw the Fey taking notes in a notebook. He could have been wrong though; the angle was bad.

“Gotcha, anything else, or is that it?” The redhead probed.

He watched as Sam nodded, “Yeah, I also want a chastity cage, as closely fitted as you can make it and fine for long-term use. Titanium for that please.” 

“Alright, got all that down, all I need are the sub’s numbers. Dean, right? Where is he?” Forest-green eyes scanned the area around him briefly, luckily the kitchen entry was at his back, so he didn’t spot Dean.

“He’s cleaning the kitchen, I’ll call him.” Dean walked from the kitchen to Sam’s side when his Dom followed through and raised his voice slightly, “Come here D., Ika is here!”

“Hi, Dean, I’m Ika. I need to get measurements of you so I can make stuff to fit you perfectly.” The redhead smiled, he looked friendly from the front. Harmless. Not that it mattered, Sam was okay with the Fae so, in turn, he was too.

“Hi.” He responded simply, eyes moving to his Dom.

Ika took the hint and addressed the brunette once more, “Mind if I get started?”

“Not at all, do you need anything?” Sam responded as he caressed the older sibling’s arm.

“Nah, I brought my cloth measuring tape, that’s all I’ll need for this.” The Fae showed them the rolled up strip of fabric and Dean also saw a little notepad in his other hand, he had been right when he thought the redhead was taking notes.

Ika apparently wasn’t one to mess around when it came to work, he was very quick to get his cloth tape around first the blonde’s hips, then his thighs, next his ass, the base of his dick, the head, the length and then the same followed for his balls, next came the width of his neck, last were the lengths of his back and chest. It took a little while, the Fae was meticulous about writing every measurement neatly on his notepad. Dean wasn’t in a hurry though, so he didn’t voice anything about his observations. 

“Alright Dean, all done.” Ika addressed him, then Sam, “Your sub here is all taken care of. He’s got some very impressive muscles that match yours pretty well. Do you want the harness to squeeze a little?”

He turned his head to watch his Dom, the brunette shook his head, “No, I just want it to hold everything in place and serve as a reminder for him that he is my sub.” Dean liked that answer, he loved knowing he was Sam’s.

“I have everything I need to make this sexy sub of yours all the things you asked for. It will be about four days and cost around five hundred dollars.” The redhead clapped his hands together with a satisfied smile.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “That’s it, four days and five hundred dollars?!”

“What can I say, Sammy, you’re a good friend of mine and I’m glad you’re finally with a sub who suits you.” Dean decided right then that he liked Ika. 

“Do you want to stay for a while? I have Fae brewed beer.” The brunette offered his friend.

The Fae sighed, “I wish I could, but I have some projects I have to finish for tomorrow. Can we reschedule?”

He looked to his Dom as the answer came, “Of course, you’re always welcome here, Ike. Whenever you want to drop by is fine.”

“Awesome, see you guys in a few days, bye.” The redhead approached the door.

“Bye,” Sam responded.

“Bye,” He parroted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed an update last week, I've been really sick! I hope everyone likes the chapter and if you do leave kudos or a comment!


	5. Let the Training Begin

Dean

It had been six days, one hundred forty-four hours, since his last orgasm. Sam had created four scenes in those six days, never once was he not adorned with a cock ring. Not just any cock ring either, a damn mother fucking Fae cock ring. That meant no orgasms at all while wearing one. He hated the stupid, goddamned, mother fucking thing! 

Sam had come exactly thirteen times in the last six days, every time the sub begged to be allowed to come too. The answer was always ‘no’; followed by a comment along the lines of, ‘had you been a good boy when you were up, like you always are when you’re in limbo, then you would have come at least twice so far today’. 

Dean was dying he was sure of it. He had never gone this long without an orgasm; even when they were hunting, he would jerk off. He couldn’t do that though, he wasn’t allowed.

Two days ago Ika had dropped off a big box; Dean had known that it was the stuff Sam had custom-made for him. The redhead also made plans with his Dom to come back for a social visit, in a little over a week. The Fae also commented on how the blond was very responsive, ‘popping a beautiful boner with just the slightest touch,’ Sam smiled and failed to tell Ika exactly why he perked up with just the slightest touch. His Dom was evil. And very good at teaching him lessons, Dean was never going to misbehave, ever again.

Today when he got his bigger plug, he was sent outside, it was very nice out, to pick up the yard. He went out to do so without a complaint; the fenced in area was huge, there was an area for a dog in the back right corner, a pool in the back left and in the front there was a place to socialize. The area for a dog had a pretty awesome dog house, a lead that had been screwed into a tree, two empty dog dishes, and a little basket of well taken care of puppy toys. The pool was nine feet by eleven feet, eight feet deep at the deepest point and three feet in the shallow end. The front had a fire pit surrounded with chairs, a picnic table, and a huge grill. The yard was every man and woman’s dream. Dean absolutely loved it.

Sam would let him come out here and swim laps to keep in shape, they would play Frisbee or catch with a baseball, and once or twice the Dom had grilled them steak and ribs that they ate at the picnic table. Because of all that, the blond didn’t mind being in charge of keeping the outdoor paradise clean. In fact, he liked having to do some touch ups to the yard every few days. Not today though, day seven of his punishment. Apparently, Sam had decided today was going to be extra difficult for Dean and made the plug that wedged his ass wide open vibrate. It was just a low hum, but by the time the sub had finished cleaning out the pool, tending to the doghouse, sweeping off the porch and wiping down the picnic table, he was miles beyond over sensitized. 

He ran into the house and dropped to his knees in front of his Dom, “Please, please, please I need to come NOW! Please, Sammy, Sir. Please let me come!” Dean had been ready to cry when he was denied. The last day of his punishment, it wasn’t a relief like he thought it would be. It was a different kind of Hell, one he never wanted to leave. 

He wasn’t in limbo at all the rest of the day, he was sky high. He was so far into his subspace he didn’t remember his own name, he was nothing but Sir’s.

…

When he woke up the next morning with the same hard on he fell asleep with, it was because the ring around his cock ring was taken off and Sam was settled over him, dick deep inside him. “Punishment’s over Dean, you get to come today. How’s that sound?”

His legs wrapped tightly around his brother, “Oh god, Sammy, fuck me through the damn mattress!”

Dean could hear the smug pleasure in his Dom’s voice, “Got it baby.” The blonde was overwhelmed by the force of his sibling’s thrusts, not a shred of gentleness left and drew slowly back out before crashing in again. Sparks started in his ass and traveled up his spine, his ass gripped Sam’s cock, his nerve endings lit up with every thrust. He couldn’t even feel the orgasm building like usual, he was too caught up in the sensations his Dom was happily providing.

The brunette kissed him with a roughness that he had yet to experience, teeth nipped his lips, the Dom’s tongue invaded and pushed around his own organ. Dean keened when Sam wrapped a hand around his pulsing cock, giving it attention the Dom usually avoided providing, preferring him to come with just the younger man’s cock. The blond wasn’t surprised when it took less than two minutes for him to greet his orgasm; he also wasn’t surprised when his brother fucked him through it and drew it out, hitting his prostate again and again. 

He was a puddle of mush by the end, the smaller man didn’t even complain when he was carried into the kitchen and hand-fed his breakfast. 

Later that morning, after Dean had come back to himself a little bit, Sammy had lead him up to the playroom. He knew it was time to begin the ominous ‘training’ he had heard his Dom speak of so much. When he was settled on his knees in front of Sam in the playroom, the brunette spoke, “Okay Dean, time to really start teaching you how you’re supposed to behave. I should have done this sooner, I know, but I didn’t want to scare you away. I know now, though, that won’t happen. It’s going to be a big change. I’ll be a lot stricter, you won’t be free to speak whenever you want, you will address me as Sir all the time, you won’t be allowed on the furniture, you will be kneeling all the time. I’m going to have people over and you will have to listen to them, as you do me, and you just generally aren’t going to be too fond of it. The good things are; you’re a quick learner so it should only last two weeks or less and when you’ve completed you’re training,  you will have earned my real collar.”

Dean didn’t think he would like that at all, at least not while he was in limbo, but if he was in subspace, he probably wouldn’t have a problem with it, “ I’m not sure I’ll be able to do all that while I’m just in limbo… What about other stuff? Like sleeping with you and touching a lot, I still get to do that right?”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, Dean, of course, I would never take those things away. You will never be physically disciplined either, so don’t worry about that. But I’m going to make things harder on you, less orgasms, less time just laying around, things like that are going to change. I’m pretty positive that you will be very deeply in subspace for the majority of your training so just being in limbo shouldn’t be an issue. If it is though just use your safeword, you will never be punished for that. I figure it’s best to tell you everything as it happens, instead of all at once. That okay?”

It didn’t sound particularly fun to Dean but he would go with it. His Dom was right, if the man was stricter, he would be in subspace a lot more. When he was ‘down’ like that, he could easily obey all Sammy’s rules without a thought. “Yeah, Sammy, sounds fair.”

The brunette pulled him close and kissed his forehead, “alright then baby, time to suit you up.”

The blond nodded and watched as the larger man drew out the harness and collar, Ika had made for him, as well as a fierce looking dildo. Big, confident hands turned him around, bent him over, slowly slid his plug out and replaced it with a silicone dildo. It was no thicker than the plug he had been wearing, but it was much longer. The fake cock rubbed over every sweet spot he had and lodged itself deeply inside of him, his cock twitched in interest. 

Next came the harness, Sam slid the straps over his shoulders. At this point it looked like strips of leather with no purpose, just hanging there with nothing connecting them. That didn’t last long though, his Dom began buckling straps together; first the two straps that went over his shoulders were buckled to the single strap that went in between his legs in the front, then the single strap was threaded through the gap in the base of the dido and buckled to the two straps in the back. It was pretty loose at first, then Sam turned him around and began tightening the shoulder straps until it was tight enough that it pushed the dildo deeper into him. 

All in all, the harness wasn’t so bad. It had extra loops that seemed as though they were places where other things could be attached to him, but none of them were in use, so he couldn’t say. His cock and balls were safely contained in a ring that made up part of the single strap, thus out of the way of buckles that could pinch.

“How’s everything feel so far?” His Dom’s voice floated through the haze settling over him.

“Good, Sir, feels perfect.” Foolishly, Dean thought this was the extent of the suiting up, as his brother had called it. He was wrong, though, before he could blink a chastity cage was being secured to his cock. It fit him closely and removed any thoughts of getting off on the dildo he had had. Just when his punishment was over, he was caged up. 

He wanted to cuss Sammy out, but the Dom had used his distraction to buckle the collar around his neck. It felt so wonderful, being collared by his little brother. Sure, it wasn’t his real collar, but it would bring him a step closer to it. Dean felt himself drift into subspace as the collar was adjusted. 

“Okay D., still feel good?” Sir asked him, his tone was gentle, soothing.

“Yes Sir, I feel very nice.” His own voice sounded like he was miles away from himself. He supposed he was, in a way.

“That’s good baby, now I’m going to go over positions okay? Get right into the pose I ask for, it’s just a little warm up.” Sir was good to him, making sure he knew what was going on all the time and being really kind to him.

“Yes Sir.” Any part of him that carried rational thought was lost as he let his subspace lead him through the positions that were asked of him. Every time was got the stance right, he was rewarded with a caress and praise, if he got it wrong, Sir corrected it and didn’t get mad. 

Maybe training wouldn’t be so bad.

…

Sam

Things were going smoothly; he knew the minute that Dean went ‘down’ that everything was going to go great. His sub was quiet and so well behaved, Sam couldn’t believe how lucky he was. They were in the living room, Dean was settled on his knees between his legs, arms draped over the larger man’s thighs. He stroked his sub gently, drawing out satisfied moans, and figured that it was time for his baby’s first challenge. 

The dildo nestled in Dean had lots of interesting settings, including one he loved called pulsate. It made the entire dildo vibrate almost violently for thirty seconds, then it would stop for a minute or so, then it would vibrate again for a minute, stop for a minute, vibrate for two minutes and stop for a minute and so on. 

His sub was caged so he couldn’t get hard, but it wouldn’t cause any pain to try, and the blond wasn’t allowed to talk. If Dean could last half an hour without breaking a rule then he passed the little test, the dildo would be turned off and his sub would spend the rest of the night being fucked into the mattress. 

Tomorrow they would practice how to behave around other people, but tonight he wanted to test the basic rules and make sure they were down pat. That meant the blond had to last through a half hour of intense stimulation while caged, without saying a word, climbing on his lap, or trying to take matters into his own hands.

He stealthily reached over to the back of the couch and hit pulsate on the remote there, the reaction was instantaneous. Dean tensed up all over and gasped. Sam didn’t look at him, he continued to pet him and pretended to watch NCIS on the flat screen. The sub relaxed marginally when the vibrating stopped but that was temporary. He was arching his back again soon and clutching Sam tighter, trying to get his attention. The brunette didn’t give it to him.

Ten minutes in, Sam could feel moisture seeping through his pants to his calf, he looked and saw that Dean’s soft cock was leaking a steady stream of come, come with no orgasm to accompany it. The blond followed his line of sight and let out a high pitched whine at the sight of his come dripping out of him without any real release, he didn’t utter a single word. Just stared, as if his own cock had betrayed him and mocked him; Sam couldn’t help smiling slightly, it was such a Dean response.

Five minutes since the cock betrayal provided him with very squirmy sub, more moans and whines, as well as a vice grip around his waist. The blond was bent over his lap, getting as close as he could, not daring to get on the couch but needing to touch. Sam let him, touch wasn’t a thing he would take away from a sub like Dean, it would hurt rather than help. At this point, Sam’s own cock was ready to pound nails. He wanted into his sub, he wanted to wring a real orgasm out of him, he wanted him to beg, he wanted to be engulfed by the tight heat that was Dean in every way possible.

Twenty-five minutes had passed, the blond was slumped over his lap, not even moaning any more, just whining and shivering. The caged cock has ceased it’s leaking. When that had happened Dean’s beautiful green eyes moved back and forth between his limp, useless cock and Sam, willing him to do something. He had resisted though and looked away from those lethal emeralds, the smaller man had then slumped over his lap and stayed down, looking like a kicked puppy.

When thirty minutes had finally come around, Sam had turned the dildo off and swept his sub up in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. Dean had done it, passed the first test, and it was time for his reward. He got the harness off in a flurry of motions he himself barely recognized. Next he unlatched the cage and put that aside and slid the dildo out of his writhing sub.

“You can beg baby, beg as much as you want,” was all Sam had in him to say as he hastily slid himself into the still-quaking cavern, pleasure burst from his cock and rained across the expanse of his body.

The blond wrapped his arms and legs around him, “Oh god, oh god, oh god, Sir! Please Sir I need you! Harder, oh my- Sir! More, please, please! Fuck me harder!” 

Raspy and desperate words fell from his brother’s mouth, causing an avalanche of heat to pool in his groin. He couldn’t hold anything back any more, not after half an hour of resisting the temptation laid out before him, he fucked Dean harder than he ever had before. “You like this baby? You like getting fucked to a dry orgasm? Do you want more? Or should I stop?”

“No! No, no, no! Don’t stop! Please Sir, please don’t stop! I need more!” The blonde’s speech was broken and high pitched as he pumped his hips just as hard as Sam did.

He licked into Dean’s mouth, kissing him with everything he had and then some. Their tongues curled together between short, quick pants of breath. Sam dropped his head to his sub’s left nipple, licking and sucking until the hands in his hair were pulling hard enough to rip hair out. The blond was so overloaded with pleasure, he didn’t know what to do with it, other than let it go. The older sibling wouldn’t do that though, not until he was given permission. 

Sam licked up his chest, sucked hickies on his neck and whispered in his ear, “Come. Come right now.”

That was it, Dean tightened up and screamed, his orgasm stampeding through him. The sub tightened up so much Sam was knocked right into his own quake, thrusting through it all, pouring buckets of come into the blond. The smaller man may have come, felt the rush of white, hot heat, but not a drop of semen came from his now limp cock. That didn’t seem to have mattered to his sub, the man was out cold by the time Sam had reinserted the dildo and put the harness back on. 

Dean was happily asleep, curled in his arms, and he was ready to move on in his training after just one day. Sam couldn’t have been prouder, he pulled the blanket over them and kissed those cupid’s bow lips before he drifted off himself.

…

When he woke from the blackness of his sleep it was because there were light fingertips tracing things on his back, it took him a second to wake up enough to realize that he had flipped onto his stomach in his sleep and it was Dean on his back. The sub was gently running his fingers over the dreamcatcher tattooed on his back, when he looked over his shoulder at the blond he was rewarded with a soft smile. Sam turned himself back over and cuddled Dean up to his chest, his sub went willingly and purred as he scratched his fingers through the messy blond hair. 

It was late in the morning, later than Sam usually woke up, and Sam knew it was the amazing sex and having his brother so close to him that kept him in slumber longer than usual. He was in a very good mood already, “How does the harness and dildo feel?”

Dean hummed and wiggled closer to him, “Good Sir, I like them and nothing hurts.”

He nodded and ran his hands over his sub’s fine expanse of freckled skin, “That’s good, glad you like them. The dildo is going to be replaced today though, don’t worry about that I think you will like what’s taking its place even better.”

The blond laid there pliantly as the brunette kissed his chest, face and neck, “Yes Sir.”

“Come on baby, I’ll make blueberry pancakes.” He got out of bed with his sub in tow. They went into the kitchen and Sam began taking out the things he needed to begin cooking, “Grace, baby.” Dean dropped to his knees and situated his limbs accordingly without a sound. Sam liked to be able to look over at his sub, settled on his knees and waiting for him as he cooked. 

They ate breakfast with Dean still in Grace, Sam hand fed him every bite of the syrup covered pancakes he consumed. He liked feeding Dean, he liked it a lot; it was something he was pretty sure he wanted to continue doing even when the training was over. He gave the smaller man a bite, took one himself and then a drink of the orange juice he had poured. The blond received the attention without a fuss, he was still in subspace, so Sam wasn’t all that surprised about his cooperation. Dean was a good sub when he was on his edge, but he was the best sub ever, when he was in subspace. 

After breakfast, Dean cleaned the kitchen while Sam called Ika, thanking him for the perfectly fitted harness, collar and cage. It was a very fast conversation, he wanted to get his sub the beads he was going to have in him all day, before the blond was out of the bathroom. He ran up to the toy room and located the string of five beads, the smallest was the size of a small orange and the largest surpassed the width of a grapefruit. With the toy now in the bedroom, he began planning the training exercise for the day, it was going to have to do with teaching Dean how to behave when they were in public.

He was thinking they would go for a walk around the neighborhood, so Sam could instruct him on how he was to respond to things they encountered when they went out. Where to walk in relation to Sam, what to do when they were stopped, how to handle being spoken to by random people, stuff like that. He would have to dig up a jockstrap for the sub, for some reason having him completely naked in public made jealousy spark low in his gut, but the thought of his blond out in just a jock was completely fine. It was an odd quirk of his, that he knew.

When Dean laid himself out over the edge of the bed, Sam was snapped out of his thoughts. He ran his fingertips over the silky smooth skin of his sub’s back as he grabbed the string of beads and the lube, “I’m putting ‘em in now baby, spread your legs a bit more for me.” Sam commanded, Dean obeyed instantaneously. 

He pushed the beads in slowly, one after another, he never pulled one out and put it back or toyed with them. The brunette meticulously pushed each bead into Dean without a break in between, he was hearing whimpers and noticing squirming by the third bead, with two more to go. Dean was very easy to rev up, at least when you played with his ass in some way, shape or form. Sam loved it. 

The puffy pink hole seemed to beg for the last two beads as it gaped and quivered, he wasn’t one to say no to a sight like that, so he pushed the fourth one in. He watched the greedy hole suck the bead in, the sub’s entire body quivered as the widest part popped into him. It was a beautiful sight and he wasn’t sure if he could get the fifth one in, but they had gotten this far and Sam wasn’t one to chicken out, so he shrugged and forced the last sphere into his moaning puddle of a sibling.

The brunette looked proudly down at his work, Dean’s rim couldn’t even close completely, he was too full. If the look on his face had anything to tell, it was that the blond thoroughly enjoyed the string of beads and how they fit. Sam wondered how long that would last when they went for their walk, luckily the sub would be wearing the harness, it would help him hold them in.

“Okay baby,” Sam moved away from his panting brother. He dug into the dresser and withdrew a jock strap that he knew would be a size or two too small for his brother, “Put this on, Dean, we’re going out for a walk and you can’t be completely naked in outdoor public places.”

“Yes Sir,” Dean pulled the jock over his package, what a beautiful sight, the flimsy cloth was bursting at the seams with his virile sub’s fun parts. Sam stared for a few moments before snapping out of it and getting the harness back on his brother and getting shoes for them. Sam wore sneakers while Dean wore flip flops. If his brother was ‘up’ right now, he would throw the shoes out a window but he was in subspace. He slipped on the shoes without complaint and followed Sam to the door; it was time for their first outing with Dean as a sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter! It's actually edited correctly so I won't have to go back and fix it later, again.
> 
> If you do like it kudos and comments are awesome and always welcome!


	6. The First Outing

Dean

They were outside. Dean had never been outside while he was in subspace. It was very different, there were more noises and distractions outside. It made focusing only on Sir a little bit harder, nothing he couldn’t handle though. He was a good boy and he would prove that he could be good when he was out, just as he could when he was inside. 

The sun was very bright. It made Sir’s hair look like it consisted of several different shades of brown. The light breeze ruffled Sir’s clothes and sifted through his hair. The grass was neatly trimmed under Sir’s sneaker clad feet. It was very similar to Earth, fresher though. This realm had found alternate ways of providing the necessities for life, without polluting their home at the same time. Dean liked it here, he liked it a lot. He liked that Sir brought him here and shared his space with him.

“Okay D., follow me. For now, we are going to walk a little way with you just behaving the way you think you’re supposed to, then I will start making adjustments. Okay?” The sub was snapped out of his thoughts by his Sir’s voice.

“Yes Sir.” he acknowledged. Sir started walking, and Dean followed at his Dom’s left, one step behind and on his right. He made his strides match that of his Master and stayed in sync with him. The sub knew he had to keep his eyes down, so he did that as well. They walked on the sidewalk for a few minutes without interruption, it was actually pretty nice. Dean had never really been able to just enjoy his surroundings. Not when he was ‘up’ because his instincts had him constantly alert and scanning the premises for threats. When he was in subspace that all fell away. Surveillance and protection both fell to Sir, so Dean could just relax. 

The peace didn’t last forever though, “Well, who is this handsome devil?”

Dean looked up from under his lashes to see an older lady. She was probably a Mirror Succubus, a Fae that fed off the attraction other people felt for them. Her hair was very long and loose over her shoulders, her eyes were light blue, she was petite and wore a dress two sizes too small for her generous frame. The sub’s eyes shifted to his Sir as he spoke, “That’s my sub, Dean. We’re doing a bit of training.”

“Is that so? Well, I’m sure I can teach him a thing or two.” The Fae winked in his direction. He didn’t move, just waited for Sir to respond since he had not been addressed directly.

His Dom put a hand over his collar on the back of his neck, “Thanks but no thanks, I’d rather handle it myself.”

The woman looked from the hand on his neck, to Sir, then to him before she spoke, “That’s too bad, you’re a lucky man, to have a sub like that one. Have a nice day.”

His Dom smiled at her and echoed, “You have a nice day as well, ma’am.” The Fae winked at them before she went on her way. Sir leaned over and kissed him gently, “You were good, Dean, that was very good for an encounter like that. You’re doing great so far, I don’t even have anything to correct!” 

Dean preened and blushed; he was good. He liked being good for Sir.

They continued walking after he was kissed one more time, this time they went quite a distance without any interruptions. Anytime they had to stop he put his hands behind his back, pushed his hips forward, chest out, chin up and eyes down, but he didn’t kneel. He was pretty sure that was only for when Sir sat down. He wasn’t positive but his Dom hadn’t commented so he went with it. 

They walked past all kinds of different Fae, some were fully dressed like Sam, but alone. Some were  mostly naked, with someone else that was mostly dressed. A lot of the women were either completely naked or dressed like a dominatrix. All the men wore, at the very least, a jock like he did. Then there were the people that were crawling with a leash attached to their collar, a tail butt plug, kneepads and paw-like gloves. That was just the tip of the iceberg, the commonly seen Fae. There were others that Dean couldn’t explain, probably wouldn’t want to. Everyone was friendly though, no matter how off they seemed they were all very polite and kind. It was so different from the Human Realm. It was baffling that two realms of the same planet could be so different, but they were. 

They walked past a park that had more people dressed like dogs running around, playing tug-of-war, playing fetch, getting pet, being walked on a leash, hell- some were fucking. Then they saw a play scape where grown Fae were dressed as little kids, swinging on a swing set, going down a slide, drinking from a bottle or sippy cup, riding in a stroller and getting their diapers changed. Near the center of what he assumed was downtown, there was a building with multiple different shops and units in it. One was on the end and it’s sign read ‘Adopt Me- YA’. In the huge window that covered about half the face of the shop, you could look in and see that there were Fae between the ages of about eighteen and twenty-six hanging around. They all wore identical collars and he knew that they were all young Fae subs that didn’t have a home or a Master. Dean would have to ask Sir about the place later, when he could speak freely. For now, he just kept following Sam and taking in his new home.

They walked for a while longer, seeing all kinds of different stores and odd little nooks before his Dom stopped in front of one and opened its door. They walked in and waited in the entry until a woman with brown eyes wearing an apron and polo shirt addressed Sir, “Hello, how are you?”

“Great thanks,” his Dom answered politely.

The woman nodded, “Wonderful, a table for one?”

“Yes, and a large mat please.”

“Of course, right this way.” The brown-eyed Fae lead them to a small corner table and set a thick, plush mat on the floor next to one of the chairs. “Your waitress will be here shortly.” She placed a menu on the table for Sir before walking away. Sir turned the chair so it was parallel to the table, rather than perpendicular, moved the mat so it was right in front of the chair and sat down.

“Kneel on the mat D. It doesn’t have to be a structured position, just a comfortable one,” his Dom said. He dropped down to the surprisingly comfortable mat, scooted as close to Sir as he could get and situated himself between the Dom’s legs. Sir smiled and ruffled his hand through the blonde’s hair. He leaned into the touch and purred.

“My name is Rai and I’ll be your waiter this afternoon. Are you ready for something to drink, sir?” A young man approached the table with a pen and notepad. Dean looked up, someone was calling his Dom ‘Sir’ like he did. 

Sir smiled at the Fae, “A large chocolate milkshake please.”

The guy smiled back, “Coming right up sir,” and walked away.

Dean let himself settle again; it was just the waiter, nothing to be bothered with. He didn’t have to be bothered by anything when he was ‘down’. He let those thoughts wash over him and went back to enjoying the petting he was receiving from his Dom.

“Do you like the city so far, baby?” Sir asked him.

He smiled, “Yeah, I do, Sir, it’s a nice area. Can we talk about a place I saw when we get home? It kinda confused me.”

Sir leaned over and kissed his hair, “Of course Dean, we’ll hit the safe room when we get home.”

He nuzzled his Dom, “Thank you Sir.” A hand went back to scratching through his hair in response. 

Their waiter was back, “Here is your milkshake.”

“Thank you.” Sir nodded at the man, one hand still in his blond hair.

The Fae smiled brightly, “You’re welcome, sir, are you ready to order?”

“Yes, two pieces of cherry pie, please.” Dean perked up at that, looking at his Dom. Pie, he was finally going to have pie after so long without it!

“Alright, I’ll be back shortly with your order.” The guy walked away.

Sir smiled down at him, “I thought you had earned a little treat after doing so well outside. You walked on the right side, kept the pace without a stumble, responded correctly to the lady who stopped us and held the right position when we were stopped. Your reward is the pie I’m going to feed you.”

Dean’s smile spanned more of his face than his blush did, “Thank you, Sir, you always make me want to be good for you.” 

“You earned it baby,” Sir peppered kisses all over his face. The blond soaked the attention in, he liked being the center of his Dom’s world. He knew that was what he was, Sir’s universe. The way he was treated all the time, like there wasn’t anyone who could ever give the Dom what he does and the brunette never wanted to lose his sub. Dean loved that look. It thrilled him, made him want to be the best sub his Dom had ever had, especially when he was in subspace. 

Dean couldn’t help but look around. Seeking out other kneeling submissives, wondering if they envied him. One sub, he saw, was two tables away, kneeling at attention, her eyes were on him and Sir. The blue pools he saw watching them were filled with admiration, she looked from him to her own Dom. The man was talking animatedly with someone across from him. He didn’t pay any attention to his blue-eyed, chocolate brown haired, curvy and corset modeling sub. 

The girl made eye contact with him, she didn’t say anything but the blonde knew exactly what she was trying to convey; he was lucky. Sir never ignored him; he was always being pet, praised, kissed, or something of that variety and not every sub was lucky enough to have a doting Dom like he did. He wasn’t saying other Dom’s were bad, not at all. Here in the Fae Realm, people were generally friendly rather than violent and the majority of the population took great care of their subs. Not everyone was perfect though and every species had a few bad eggs. Not every sub had a Dom like his Sir. 

His attention was stolen from the blue-eyed girl by their waiter, “Here’s your pie, would you like anything else?” The guy asked his Dom.

“No thank you, I think we are all set.” Sir responded. Rai nodded and scurried off. His Dom scooped a piece of pie onto a fork and held it down for him to eat. Dean was quick to take the offered bite. He moaned at the wonderful taste, there was nothing better than cherry pie. He savored every fork full of pie he was given, as far as Dean was concerned, today was panning out to be the best day he had ever had ever.

…

Dean followed Sir through the front door, they both headed straight to the safe room. He knew his questions were going to get answered now.

“Okay Dean, you’re free to speak in here. Any questions you have ask.” His Dom settled cross legged on the bed and motioned for the blond to join him.

Dean did just that, “Is everywhere like here? Where is here? There was a shop in the downtown that seemed to be selling people, what’s up with that?”

“One at a time, babe,” Sir smiled at him and shook his head. “This city is called Keana and most places are similar to here, but not the same. I choose to live here because I wanted to be somewhere I knew was very safe and accepting. Keana has the Pet Park, the Little Escape, Jamie’s club Deviants, the adoption center and so much more. I love that nothing is looked down upon here and there is a place for everyone to enjoy; the place is so culturally diverse too, just without the discrimination. I wish everywhere was like Keana, but that’s not the case, not everywhere is as open as it is here.”

The sub listened to everything his Dom had to say, he was glad Sir had chosen such a great place for them to live. He still wanted to know about that shop though, “What about that shop? It was called ‘Adopt Me- YA’ were they selling people there?” Dean hoped not, he didn’t want to be anywhere near a place that trafficked people.

Sir’s eyes popped for a split second, “No, no, no, no. No one is being sold. It’s the adoption center, there are some types of Fae that  _ need  _ to have someone else in control or they will become feral. The place you saw was a safe haven for them, instead of their Fae power being bound when they turned eighteen, they can go to Adopt Me where volunteers will foster Dom them, until an adoptive Master that the Fae likes comes around.”

That made sense, he felt better about the place already, “What kind of Fae have to have Masters or they go cuckoo-cachoo?”

“There are Famulus Fae, Puer Fae and Cacula Fae. Famulus Fae need the same structured living you have with me but a little bit stricter, they are very sexual being and need to please their Masters with their bodies, and they also keep their Master and fellow subs that they are tied to from aging. Puer Fae are more like house slaves, they don’t please their Master physically like you do or a Famulus would, and they don’t age past childhood. Cacula Fae are generally soldiers; they’re often trained to protect Fae in a position of power. They are jacks of all trades, they are often willing to please their Masters physically, do all the things house slaves do, and unlike most Fae they aren’t repulsed by violence so they can be trained as warriors.”

“You seem to know a lot about them, did you ever adopt any Fae?”

“Adopt? No, but I used to foster them. Usually Puer or Cacula so they can take care of the cabin or help me on hunts here. I had always wanted to adopt one, but I was pining for you so I never did.”

“Do you still want to adopt now?”

“I have you now, why would I need anyone else?”

“I know you, Sir, you never don’t want to help people. I’m not exactly possessive or opposed to you having another sub. I know you will never forget me or love anyone more than me.”

“I think this is something to talk about when you’re up. I would certainly like to adopt, but not until I’m sure it won’t cause a problem between us. There are also so many different types of Fae, I don’t think any of the ones at Adopt Me are ones I’d want. They probably wouldn’t compliment you as well as other kinds could. Are you okay with revisiting this, after you finish your training?”

“Yes Sir, that’s fine. I won’t change my mind though, just so you know.”

“Okay D.,” Sir smiled at him and shook his head, “You’re stubborn even when you’re in subspace. Go get a movie ready. We are going to relax for the rest of the day, but regular rules still apply; no talking, do exactly as I ask, etc.”

Dean let the subject drop, “Yes Sir,” he responded as he left the safe room to do as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the chapter! If you did feel free to comment and/or leave kudos!


	7. Sexy Fun Tests

Sam

They were six days into Dean’s two-week training time and he was doing fantastic. Better than Sam could have imagined. Tomorrow they were having the little halfway point test, involving Jamie, Ika and his other friends. They would evaluate his sub and help him decide what he needed to spend more time on training with Dean. The blonde was doing so well he doubted he would need more than two or three more days before he will have earned Sam’s collar. He couldn’t wait until the blonde was really his. Wearing his collar and calling him Master rather than just Sir. 

Then maybe -just maybe- after collaring Dean, when he was sure that his sub felt secure in his position at Sam’s side, they could talk about adding a third party to their dynamic. He didn’t want to think too much about that now though. Not until he was sure that it was something his brother was really, honestly okay with. If Dean wasn’t one hundred percent okay with having another sub around then he wasn’t going to have another one. 

Today, Dean was going to get his weekly enema and spend the day cleaning the house head to toe. It wouldn’t be very fun for him since he was going to be filled to the brim with the Aloe, Ilikerios and Genophaine formula. Sam decided that he was going to fill the smaller man even more than usual. Max him out and make his flat, toned belly bulge while he cleaned the cabin inside and out. 

“Come to the bathroom, Dean, enema time,” he called after mixing all the ingredients together and pouring the mixture into the enema bag. His sub trotted into the bathroom obediently, “Exhibit, on the rug.” The blond did as he was asked again, he stared at his beautiful sub for a few seconds. 

The older man’s knees were spread, his forearms rested on the ground, his head rested on his arms and his back was beautifully dipped. Sam had to shake himself into focus before removing the butt plug that rested in his sub’s ass and inserting the enema tubing. He listened to Dean groan in pleasure as he pumped the balloon up and let the formula flow. There was a lot of it and he wanted to drive his brother a little crazy so he squeezed the bag a little. 

The liquid pooled into his sub faster than usual, causing his brother to whimper and arch his back more than it already was, the sub’s cock was granite. He kept a firm pressure on the bag so instead of taking thirty minutes to empty into Dean, it took fifteen. By the time the bag was empty the blond was panting and his belly was a little less flat. He hadn’t even put the plug back in yet. The very big plug that was going to take up a lot of room, and his sub already looked high as a kite. 

“Clench for me D.,” his brother whimpered as he complied. Sam pulled the balloon out and quickly replaced it with the freshly lubed plug. Dean let out a high pitched whine when the plug was all the way in. The slight curve to his belly was much more prominent now. It was more than Dean had ever taken before, not the most he would ever take, but certainly more than he would have been given if he had been on his edge. He knew filling his blonde this much would send him right to subspace. His sub was already there, so it wasn’t a concern anymore. 

He rubbed his brother’s belly for a short while and let him compose himself a tiny bit before setting him to work, “Dean I want the back yard mowed, the doghouse cleaned, the tether attached to the tree, the picnic table scrubbed, the pool cleaned out, the kitchen spotless, the living room organized, the bathroom spic and span, and then I want you to shower. In the shower you will get rid of all your groin hair, wash yourself thoroughly, shampoo your hair and wash your face. The plug and formula stay inside you the whole time; you have the rest of the day to do your chores.”

Dean let out a hopeless moan half way through the list. Sam knew it was going to be a rough day for him, having to do so much and be so active while he was so full. His sub was a trooper, that was for sure, and he was going to be rewarded for it tomorrow.

He left the bathroom and went up to the toy room. He cleaned everything he planned on using tomorrow and set them out, so he could grab it all to set the house up in the morning. His sub and himself were going to go to bed early so they could get ready in the morning. The guests were coming at noon.

…

It was eleven fifty, he knew Laniea, her pup and Jamie were going to be here any second, they were always early. Sam gave the place one last once over making sure everything was as he had wanted it; the picnic table had a tablecloth on it, the kitchen table had snacks and drinks, the dog bowls had trail mix and water in them, the living room had toys laid out that he knew everyone liked, lawn chairs were set out around the pool with towels and Dean looked delicious. That’s not putting it lightly either. The sub was wearing his harness, his cock was decorated with a penis plug, let’s not forget the Fae ring around his fully engorged member, and his ass was filled with the longest vibrating dildo he owned. 

He looked out the window and watched as Laniea drove up, he turned to Dean, “Okay baby, show time. Remember if you don’t want something to happen all you have to say is ‘yellow’ and it will stop but the get together will continue. If you want everything to stop and everyone to go home, you say ‘red’. Okay?” 

Dean tilted his head up to look in his eyes, “Yes Sir, I know, thank you.”

“Good boy,” he praised, just as a knock sounded on the door. 

Sam opened it, “Hey Sam! Am I too early? Is that Dean? Can my pup and I say hi?” His friend shot off question after question. She was tall, five feet ten inches, she had chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulders, her eyes were a very dark purple and she was wearing a dress that just covered the curve of her butt cheeks. The dress was white, see through and tight, her breasts were spilling out of it and she had nothing on under the garment. The brunette knew the woman was beautiful and her pup was no different.

“Hi Lan, you’re never too early. This is my sub and brother Dean, and, of course, you can say hi!” Sam hugged the woman to him for a few moments, before the pup at her side barked for attention. Then he bent down and let the blond haired and silver-eyed pup crawl to him and climb into his lap. The pup’s name was Oriel, he had a thick leather collar around his neck that Ika made, two pointed Shepard ears were clipped into his hair atop his head, and he wore only a butt plug that had a German Shepard tail, that matched the ears, sprouting from the end. He petted the pup’s hair and back, “Hey Oriel, I haven’t seen you in forever!”

The white clad Fae smiled and laughed, “He misses you when you’re not around to spoil him!” Then she turned her attention to Dean, “Hi Dean, I’m Laniea, Sam’s friend, it’s nice to meet such a handsome sub like you.”

His sub blushed lightly, “It’s very nice to meet you as well, ma’am.”

“Lan, if you need anything, Dean is at your beck and call, so use him as you please.” Sam laughed as Oriel barked, “You too, pup, if you want to mount him you can, just remember that yellow means stop what you’re doing with him but keep relaxing, and red means it’s time for everyone to stop and leave.” Oriel yipped his acceptance and leaned into his legs. The brunette couldn’t refuse the adorable pup and pet him before moving to the backyard. The Shepard bounded over to the doghouse and the toys in it while he and Lan sat at the picnic table.

He watched his sub, the blond was transfixed by the pup bounding around the yard with a squeaky toy held between his teeth. Oriel noticed the attention being paid to him after a few moments. He stopped running around and stared at Dean just as the sub was staring at the pup. Lan’s pet was the first to break the staring contest, he was a curious pup. That was evident in the way he edged closer to his blond sub. Dean didn’t move, his head was tilted to the side as he watched Oriel’s approach. The pup closed the distance between them and began sniffing his sub all over from the top of his head, to his groin, to his toes. 

“Does Oriel need permission to mount, or can he do that as he wishes to?” Sam asked Laniea, the pup seemed to be taking quite the interest in Dean’s behind.

“He’s a good dog so he can breed whenever he wants, will that be an issue?” His friend also turned her attention to her pup and his sub, Oriel was now turning on his back as Dean knelt down and rubbed his belly. At this angle he could see the little smile that graced his sibling’s features. The pup was going to have him seduced and mounted in no time.

“Nah, it’s fine. When Ori is raring to go I’ll get the harness off Dean so your pup can get the plug out.” Sam smiled over at his friend and playfully wagged his eyebrows and pumped his hips.

The Fae grinned at him, “Well I better get my share of that sexy sub before all that’s left is sloppy seconds!”

He rolled his eyes, “Go ahead, do what you want with him. I think I heard Jamie’s car so I’m going to go let him in.”

Dean

He liked Oriel but he wasn’t really sure if that was because of the Fae’s personality or because this was his first time meeting a pup. Dean watched the energetic dog bounce around him, wanting another belly rub. He sat on the ground and let the pup climb on him. Oriel yipped happily and licked the side of his face, he smiled and laughed a little. The pup disarmed him. He let himself be plowed over, sniffed, licked and he threw the ball that Oriel nosed toward him. He couldn’t even bring himself to stop the dog from sniffing at the plug lodged firmly inside him. He just released a small whine when the pup’s tongue skimmed lightly across his stretched rim.

His attention only moved from the pup when he heard his Dom talking, “Glad you could make it Jamie, Lan is at the picnic table, Ori is chasing his ball over there and Dean is by the doghouse. If you need anything from a snack to a fuck just call Dean, he is serving everyone tonight. You know his words right?”

The purple-eyed Fae scanned him from his place next to Sir, “Yep, yellow and red. Easy to remember, how’s training been going?”

“Great, he is a quick learner, I don’t think he’ll need another full week or training.” Sir responded.

The very pretty woman, Laniea, joined their conversation, “Hi Jamie.” She addressed the other Fae before turning to Sir again, “I’m going to go for a dip in the pool, either of you wanna join me?”

Dean watched as both men nodded, all three of them stripped down to nothing and his jaw dropped. He knew Sir was the sexiest man alive but Jamie was no slouch, he had lean and toned muscles corded all over his body and his cock was almost as big as his Dom’s. Laniea was gorgeous too, she had full, perky breasts, her stomach was flat, her ass was a perfect bubble, her groin wasn’t hairless but it was trimmed short, her folds looked lush and rosy and her legs were long and muscled. God help him, he wanted to fuck and be fucked by all three right now.

“Dean, take our clothes and put them inside, while you’re inside take the harness off and remove the cock plug, you don’t need them anymore.” His Dom pulled him out of his daydreams. The twinkle in his Sir’s eyes tell him that his Dom knew exactly what he had been thinking about.

“Yes Sir.” He looked between the three Doms in the pool, “Is there something I can get for any of you?”

Jamie spoke first, “A water bottle would be great, thanks pet.”

Then Sir, “No thanks baby.”

Laniea was the last to answer, “Bring me the thickest and fluffiest towel you have.”

Dean nodded, “Yes sir’s, ma’am.”

He went inside, put the clothes he had been caring in the bathroom, he took off the harness, removed the cock plug, grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and the best beach towel he could find. When he gathered everything he took off back outside and gave Jamie the water bottle.

“Where do you want the towel ma’am?” He asked the woman and tried to stay focused even as she stared at him while licking her lips.

“Lay it out in the grass then get on it. On your back, legs together and arms above your head.” Lan stood from the pool and creeped toward him. Dean did as he was asked, his cock was even more solid than it had been all morning. The woman straddled him, “Don’t move an inch.” She commanded. He whimpered even as he obeyed. 

He hadn’t seen her touch herself at all, not even the tiniest rub to her soaked folds, that didn’t stop her from sitting down right on his cock and slamming to the root without a lick of warning. Lan moaned lightly as she ground her hips in figure eights on him. Only concerned with her own pleasure, using him as her fuck toy. It had been so long since he had had anything other than a hand or mouth on his cock. The tight, wet heat had him on the brink in just a dozen or so thrusts. The woman was a sight to behold above him, her breasts bounced with her, her nipples were rosy and pebbled, her hair fell wildly around them and her eyes were glazed over in pleasure. 

Dean wanted to touch so badly, he was ready to come. All he needed was for the ring around his engorged shaft to be released. Slick from the moist cavern he was engulfed in dripped down his balls. The walls were tightening around him. Laniea was pounding down on him harder. Her pink pussy was demanding release. Her perfectly manicured fingers were furiously rubbing at her cilt with one hand and kneading her breasts with the other. 

The blond knew the second she came. Her whole body seemed to tighten up, strangling his cock, he whined and whimpered but the ring was left in place. She slowed her thrusts down, using him to ride her orgasm out, “You’re a very good boy. Such a satisfying toy, my pup will love you when it’s his turn to use you. Not now though, right now I want you to get up on your hands and knees and lick my pussy clean.”

Dean took a deep breath before he moved and let the woman settle on her back. He spread her legs open and caught his first glimpse of her gaping cunt. She was dripping with her own fluids as well as his own pre-come. The blond used his hands to pull her wide open and gave his first hard lick from her taint up to her cilt. She moaned but stayed where she was; he continued licking, long and broad strokes down the middle and through each crease. The sub moved his hands from her labia majora to her labia minora and pulled her even further open and pushed his tongue into her. 

She groaned and leisurely pet Oriel whom had crawled over and laid down next to her. The pup watched him, Dean could see his shaft was half hard resting on his thigh. The blond turned his attention from the pup to the glistening folds before him. He sunk his tongue in her again and wiggled it around. He pointed his tongue and began jabbing it in her again and again. The sub moved from her quivering entrance up to her cilt. He licked around it before sealing his lips around the swollen nub and sucking. Lan arched up and whined loudly, encouraged he sucked harder and swirled his tongue around the bud until she went slack.

The woman panted, “Oh honey. I’m going to have to stop by more often if this is what I’m missing by not being here.”

Dean preened as his head was rubbed and his erection pulled, “Thank you ma’am.”

The sub moved away from Laniea and her pup. He slumped down in a lawn chair with a whine. He was rock hard. Still.

“You done pleasing Laniea now?” Sir’s voice floated through his mind.

He blinked and looked at his Dom, “Yes Sir.”

The smile he received for the given answer was brighter than the sun, “Good, everyone is here now,” Sir turned to two people sitting at the picnic table, “You know Ika, the girl with him is his sub Xavia.” Then he turned to the last person the blond didn’t recognize, “That is Galivient.”

Ika spoke up, “Hey Dean, you look fucked out already! Laniea can do that to ya.” The sub nodded his acknowledgment. Ika’s eyes were on the sub kneeling next to him. She was small, probably just five feet, her hair was short and black, her eyes were bright, sunflower yellow. She wasn’t wearing anything other than her nipple clamps, the plug in her ass and the dildo in her pussy. 

Next to greet him was Galivient, “Hi there, Dean. It’s nice to see Sam has a sub as sexy as himself.” The Fae winked, causing the blond to blush and smile a little.

It was no secret that he was a fan of praise, “Thank you sir.” He said and looked over to his Dom. The man was smiling at him from the lawn chair he sprawled out in. The pool had been abandoned.

Dean watched everything around him for a while; his Dom was talking to Laniea in the lawn chairs. Ika was petting his sub while watching Oriel. The pup was tossing around a rubber bone.  Galivient was leaning up against the house watching Sir and Lan. The blond took this as his chance to stare at the Fae, he had short brown hair, forest green eyes, he was almost as tall as Sir and just as muscled. He had arrived in a pair of jean shorts; they were in with everybody else’s clothes now. His nakedness gave Dean a very good view of his cock. The Fae was big, not both long and thick like Sam, but he was very long and very erect.

When Dean looked up from Galivient’s crotch just in time to see the man grin and beckon him. He walked to the Fae, “Sam is very lucky to have you, and I am very lucky to have been given permission to do with you whatever I please. Do you know what I want Dean?”

He felt the heat that had been on a low simmer flair up within him, “No sir, but you can have whatever you want.”

Galivient didn’t say a word as he lifted him, turned, pushed Dean against the side of the house, pulled the miles long dildo out of him with one fell swipe and thrusted his cock right in. The blonde let out a high pitched whimper and wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist. The Fae was rough and his pace was brutal. Dean whined with every punching thrust, his prostate was being hit with such force his cock began to weep. Semen trickled out of him member but it wasn’t accompanied by the waves of pleasure that came with an orgasm. 

He clawed at the Fae’s back, he moaned, he whimpered and he squirmed but no matter what he did the ring wasn’t removed. He never came down from the peak he had been precariously balancing on. 

Galivient eventually came inside him and set Dean on the ground before moving to the picnic table to snack on something. The sub didn’t move from where he had been put down on the grass. He couldn’t. He needed to recover. He needed to get rid of his damn hard-on but none of that happened. He hadn’t been limp in the grass for more than five minutes when Ika came over to him.

“Xavia, hands and knees, Dean get in her.” The man was blunt and to the point. 

He still whined as he rolled over and positioned himself behind the little sub. He took the dildo out and tossed it over where Dean’s own dildo had been discarded. Then without warning he slid right into his second dripping wet pussy of the day. When he was seated inside Xavia he felt Ika’s cock slid in him. The way was eased by lube from the dildo and Galivient’s come. 

The pussy strangling his cock sent shiver up his spine. The cock stretching his ass feathered lightly across his prostate. Ika’s fingers toyed with his nipples and had him climbing higher and higher. The pleasure had him whining, wishing he could beg even though he knew that he was only allowed to respond to someone when he was spoken to. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. His cock was too sensitive to be thrusting in and out of a tight channel. His prostate was getting stimulated to the point of pain and his cock was leaking heavily but none of it brought him to where he needed to be.

By the time both Ika and Xavia had come, Dean was nothing but a useless mass of orgasm deprived putty. 

The sub laid there until Sir came over to him, “Lan, Galivient, Ika, Xavia, Jamie and I are going inside to watch a movie. Oriel isn’t allowed in the house so he is going to be tethered to the tree and for the rest of the night, you are his bitch. The good news is that you are allowed to come, but only on his cock. The bad news is that you aren’t allowed to touch yourself, still can’t talk and Oriel is a Fenrir Fae. That means he has a ‘knot’ but not the kind of knot you might think of. His whole cock will grow until it is twice its original size and he is too big to pull out of you. He will come inside you for half an hour to two hours, remember the enema from yesterday? He will come in you even more and I expect you to plug yourself up with whatever plug Laniea gives you and don’t spill a drop of his come.” 

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir!” Dean sat up, he was going to be able to come! He heard all the other stuff but he didn’t care how full he was going to be; he was going to get to come! 

Dean watched the others as they filed in the backdoor, leaving him alone outside with Oriel. The pup in question was currently sniffing the two discarded dildos that were laying in the grass. The sub took the Fae’s distraction as his chance to survey the dog. He had silver eyes and short blond hair, he was heavily muscled and easily bigger than Dean, his cock though… the sub’s resolution wavered. Oriel was half hard right now and he was easily the same size, if not larger than, Sir. He let out a low whimper of excitement mixed with hesitance. The pup heard him and bounded right over to him.

Oriel wasn’t one to beat around the bushes. A paw-gloved hand pushed down on his back and pressed his face and shoulders into the grass. The Fae then moved behind him and knocked his knees further apart. The pup lapped at his eager and gaping hole, he licked, licked, licked, sucked, licked, sucked and sucked some more. That part alone last twenty minutes. Through it all Dean moaned and groaned, he fisted his hands in the grass and pushed his ass back. Oriel had no problem with the fact that he was licking come from two different Fae out of him. Nor did the Fae care that that the bitch under him had been rode hard and put away wet. The only thing he was concerned with was making sure his new toy was nice and wet. 

His hole was swollen, puffy, dripping with come and saliva, gaping open and gasping for more than just a tongue. The pup gave him just that, he planted his paws on the blonde’s shoulders and began thrusting erratically, trying to sink into his bitch. Dean braced their weight with one arm and his shoulders so he could wrap the other one behind him and lead the Fae above him to his wrecked hole. His eyes went wide when he got his hand around the monster trying to enter him. It was huge, he had never taken anything so big. Before he could rethink anything or panic, Oriel found his mark and rammed right to the hilt. 

Dean screamed. Not a scream that said ‘Help me!’ or ‘Oh my God it hurts!’ but one that said ‘Finally! Fuck, it hurts so good! The stretch! Give me more!’ he couldn’t really say any of that though. Instead he had to brace himself with all of his strength as the pup breeding him ruthlessly pounded into him. It hurt. Fuck it hurt, but it was the kind of hurt that he loved, the kind that said he was filled to the brim and stretched to the max. Every nerve ending he had in his ass was lit up with the constant, rough, overwhelming, mind blowing and supremely satisfying stimulation that Oriel’s too big cock provided. Dean writhed and whined. He wanted to push back on the thrusts but he couldn’t or he would be plowed into the ground by the force that the pup was using to breeding him.

Just when Dean didn’t think it could get any better the pup’s knot began to inflate. Oriel stopped pulling out of him and just shoved the growing cock as far into him as possible. The pup ground figure eights into him and growled when Dean tried to squirm away from the intense depth.

He needed to come, he needed to come right now! As Oriel’s member swelled to the point he couldn’t pull out and the bitches’ prostate was smashed against the ever rising knot. The pup knew. He brought a paw down to Dean’s cock, unlatched the ring, howled and began growing in earnest. The sub’s cock had shot off the second the ring was released; he was carried through his orgasm by the rapidly swelling cock. It stretched him farther than he had ever stretched before. The pressure was so much. Dean could look down at his stomach and see yet another lump forming, already almost the size of the one he had yesterday.

The stud collapsed onto Dean’s back when the smaller man finally noticed that the pup stopped growing. Now, instead, it was pouring Fenrir seed into him. It was a fucking river; he swore it was a river flowing into him. It was hot, thick and oh so satisfying. Or it was. For the first ten minutes -hell the first twenty minutes. There was full, then there was _full_ , then there was ‘oh fuck I’m pregnant’. Dean was at the third of those stages after just thirty minutes of hot come persistently forcing its way into him. 

The pair had moved onto their sides. Oriel spooned up behind Dean after another fifteen minutes and after twenty more the sub knew the pup was out cold. He laid there, sure he was going to burst open, his ass stretched on a Fenrir knot, being filled with copious amounts of come. He knew now for sure, he was a breeding bitch in this situation. The very prominent curve of his belly only solidified that point. 

Dean stayed in that position for another hour. Getting filled with come, physically uncomfortable and mentally content until Laniea approached, “Here’s your plug. For when he shrinks, don’t spill a drop of my sweet baby’s precious seed.” Was all she had to say before she took off back into the house.

The blond watched the woman walk away before he eyed the plug. It was damn big. He refrained from focusing on the plug or how full he was getting and just let his mind drift for a while.

Soon the constant stream had stopped. Oriel was shrinking and Dean had just lubed the plug up and gulped, it was the same width of the knot but longer. He clenched his muscles tightly as the pup pulled out with a whine and quickly shoved the plug into himself, he whimpered as he was stretched even wider. When he felt he was made of something more substantial than jello, he lifted himself to his hands and knees. His stomach felt heavier, when he looked at it to see just how round he was he couldn’t help but moan. His once flat stomach looked like it was carrying Oriel’s pups.

He was sore all over and he wanted his Sir but he couldn’t honestly say he didn’t like the way being so full felt. Oriel, apparently, was a pretty protective stud; he growled at his bitch when he tried to stand. Then went around behind him and gently licked his swollen, red rim where it was stretched around the plug before he let Dean stand up.

“Oriel! Time to go pup!” His Dom called the stud to him, he slowly shuffled after them. By the time he was in the back door Sir was already closing the front door after Oriel and Laniea, their last two guests. “Okay baby, you go clean the yard up. I’ll do the inside. When we’re done we will take a nice long bath. Sound good?”

Dean whimpered, he just wanted to lay down and cuddle his Dom. “Yes Sir.” He said anyway and waddled outside to get his work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are awesome, so leave them if you wish!  
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Loved and Pampered

Chapter Eight

Sam

He was happy, scratch that, he was ecstatic. Dean didn’t need any more training. None of Sam’s friends could find a single thing lacking or off with his behavior or actions. That meant training was over, his sub had earned his collar! He couldn’t wait to tell Dean! He would soon, when the bath was ready for them he would go get his wrung out brother and pamper the shit out of him. 

Sam put the vanilla scented bubble-bath soap in the water, lit candles, dimmed the lights, put the shampoo and body wash on the edge of the tub and had two towels ready for when they got out. With the area ready, he left the bathroom to get his blonde. 

Dean was waddling around outside, cleaning the yard as he was asked to. Sam could see the base of the plug in his ass, it was bigger than anything his sub had ever taken and his stomach was very curvy from his fuck with Oriel. His brother looked worn out, a little worse for wear and ultimately satisfied. 

“Come inside now, Dean baby, bath time.” The brunette called for his perfect sub. The blonde turned around and tilted his head to the side.

“I’m not done cleaning up yet, Sir.” The older sibling sounded tired, yet content.

Sam shrugged, “We can finish later. You were great today, Dean; you couldn’t have done better. I’m so proud to call you my sub. Now come inside, so I can smother you with the biggest chick flick moment you’ve ever experienced.”

The smaller man was slow to approach him. The blonde’s gate was off, he knew exactly why and decided his baby didn’t deserve to be uncomfortable. Sam was a blur of motion as he strode to Dean, lifted him bridal style and carried his precious cargo inside, to the bathroom. He deposited his sub in the tub of hot water. Sam then climbed in behind him and settled Dean in his lap. His older brother was docile throughout the entire transition. It was obvious the sub was trying to soak in all the comfort possible from him. Sam was happy to provide any and all comfort that his beautiful brother sought out.

After adjusting their positions so Dean was laid across his chest, the blonde’s head rested on his shoulder, the brunette spoke softly, “Training is over. There is nothing that needs to be improved. You’ve earned my collar, the real one. You have done so well all week and I love you more than anything in the entire universe.”

His sub wiggled a little bit, blushing, and responded with, “I can’t wait to have your collar, Sir. I love you, too.”

“I want to give it to you while you’re all the way up, so that means we are going to start easing you there today. You’ve been in subspace too long to just take you right up, instead we are going to keep you down today, start easing you back to the edge you usually hover on tomorrow and try to get you all the way up the day after that.” Sam relayed. Throughout the explanation he had one of his hands massaging his brother’s round belly soothingly and the other was between the bowed legs, gently rubbing Dean’s swollen rim where it stretched wide around the rubber base of his plug.

The blonde purred at the ministrations of his hands, “Okay, Sir. Does that mean I have to get rid of the plug and empty myself out again?” He could hear the reluctance to do so in his brother’s voice.

“No baby, not tonight. You will have to tomorrow night though. Did you like having Oriel breed you? Or do you just like the fullness of the plug and the seed?” Sam questioned, he was curious to see if they were going to have the rambunctious pup over more often.

“Well… I liked being his bitch a lot; I liked when he rimmed me, I liked that he used me so roughly, as if I were his toy and I liked it when he pumped me so full of his seed that my stomach got round like this.” His sub seemed hesitant to continue, Sam nuzzled him reassuringly, “I was also hoping it… maybe… wouldn’t be a onetime thing?

Sam made a mental note to look into having Lan and Ori over more often, maybe even for a whole weekend sometime. He knew Laniea loved Dean and so did Oriel, “Does your fondness of Fenrir pets start and end with Oriel or have you always liked them?”

“I’m not sure, the idea of being a Fae pet had always been appealing, but I’ve never really got the chance to interact with one like with Oriel. I really liked the experience including everything from the breeding to playing fetch with him. I never thought it would be something I would experience because I’m not that kind of sub and I can’t be the master that a Fenrir needs.” Dean arched into his hands as they continued to rub his curvy belly and massage his sore ring, “Or a Master at all, really.”

The brunette kissed his sub’s hair as he asked, “Would you like to have Oriel and Lan here? I was thinking we could have them stay here for a rut sometime. You would be Ori’s bitch during the pup’s rut and help take care of him.”

The blond thought his answer through before speaking, “I would certainly enjoy having him around like that, especially if it’s for a whole rut. You and Laniea could do your dirty things together while Oriel and I do our own horizontal mambo.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “So are you okay with having a third party join us, even though during the time they’re here only Ori would be allowed to bring you to orgasm and I would be having sex with Laniea instead of you?”

Dean was silent for a second, “Yeah. I think I would love that, as long as I still got my affection from you. I like Ori and Lan a lot, they’re both awesome. Even if I don’t get to have sex with you I think it’d be fine, Oriel would keep me busy. And if you’re going to be having sex with some woman instead of me, then Lan is the best choice. Have you ever been with her? Oh Lord, best sex I’ve ever had with a chick was earlier today with her.” 

So that was that, in Sam’s mind it was already all set up. He would call Laniea and ask her about it, though he knew she would be all for it. He would coordinate a time with her and make sure the cabin was suited to handle four people for up to a week in terms of food.

All that planning would have to wait a while though, so he could get Dean his new collar, he had an idea of when he wanted them over though, if they agreed. Sam was thinking mid-summer, so he could keep Dean completely naked and outside for the most part. Maybe they would even go to a Pet Park, let Oriel fuck Dean out in public, his sub did seem to have a bit of an exhibitionist kink.

“Well, after we collar you, while you’re still up, we will talk more about the specifics. I’m pretty sure I already know what we will end up doing, I’m not telling you though, not until I’m sure Lan and Ori are up for all of it. After we celebrate your collaring, I’ll call them up and talk about it, get everything all planned out.” He smiled as his brother’s face lit up, excited that he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

“Thank you, Sir, for being so good to me, for listening to what I want and for giving me everything I need to be happy. I love you.” Dean turned to straddle his lap, the emerald eyes pierced into his own hazel-green ones.

“I love you, too.” He kissed his sub before he grabbed the body wash and began rubbing his sub down, starting between the bowed legs, touching lightly, then moving to his thighs, calves and feet before moving back up his beautiful sub’s body. H was very thorough, making sure that every inch of skin was given a soapy massage. The sounds of contentment rising from his subject were music to his ears. 

After both of them had been thoroughly washed, Sam got out of the tub and quickly dried himself off, then he lifted his half asleep sibling out of the tub and rubbed him dry as well. He had noticed that his sub tended to conk right out in the bath, today was no different. His baby was out cold by the time he had finished drying him off. While it wasn’t really late it wasn’t early either and after the day Dean had Sam thought it was best to just get them right to dreamland. He got them both on the bed. He laid on his side, his chest was met with his sub’s back, one of his long legs wormed its way in between the bowed legs of the other man, he used one arm to pillow the blond head and the other hand rested on the newly acquired hill of a stomach that his brother sported happily. 

He easily fell into sleep alongside his beautiful soul mate.

…

Dean

By noon the next day, he was more aware and conscious of his surroundings, more so than he was when he was in subspace. Dean knew that in a few hours he would be in ‘limbo’ and by morning he would be ‘up’, he didn’t fight it this time. He just let it happen, knowing that he was going to be Dean the Hunter and knowing that it would be okay because lots of good things were going to happen when he was up. Sam was going to give him the real collar of ownership, the two of them were going to relax for a while until they decided it was time to have Laniea and her pup over for a rut. Dean couldn’t wait! 

He had worked so hard to earn Sam’s collar and he was finally going to get it! He had a ring ready to give to his brother in return as well, it was their dad’s, John had given it to him when he was little. It was the ring that he had proposed to mom with. The eldest Winchester had told Dean to give it to the woman he fell in love with, when he was ten. Dean was pretty sure Sam hadn’t been the person his father had in mind when he said that, but the older sibling didn’t really care. He loved his younger brother in every way it was possible to love someone. He would have Sam wear the ring while Dean wore the collar, they would have a claim on each other, a stamp of commitment. 

They were, on top of getting collared, going to have Oriel over for an entire rut instead of just a few hours! Dean couldn’t wait, he wanted to play with the pup again, receive enthusiastic greetings, get knotted several times and be filled with his seed. Dean loved Oriel, not quite the way he loved Sam, but close. The pup was in Dean’s heart as a companion, a fellow sub that both himself and Sammy liked. Just a few weeks, then he would have said companion around for a pretty reasonable length of time, he was sure of it.

…

When Dean woke up things seemed different from the usual, he was more alert and aware, he wasn’t as connected to his body at a sensual level and he had whole, complete, put together thoughts running through his head. The blond knew that he was ‘up’ and completely lucid. He didn’t freak out this time though, he just let it wash over him and soaked up the heat radiating off Sam.

He smiled as he thought of what was happening today, he was going to get his collar! They had decided that they wanted to have a private collaring with just the two of them, tomorrow they would go to Jamie’s for the party. Both the brothers wanted to be in the cabin when he was collared, following right after that would be a big scene, Dean was really looking forward to it. He rolled over so he was face to face with his younger brother, the man who had been taking better care of him than anyone had in his whole life, and kissed his parted lips gently. 

The brunette’s eyelids fluttered open slowly, the larger man gazed at him with a soft smile and kissed him back softly, “Goo’mornin D.,” the gravelly voice rasped.

“It’s a very good morning, you are right. I get your collar, you get my ring, you will officially be my Master and I will officially be your permanent submissive.” He leaned his forehead against his lover’s, “God Sammy, little brother, I never thought we would get to have this. I never thought I would get to have you as anything more than my sibling, I’m so glad I was wrong. I love this, what we have, I love you and I never want it to change.”

“Good thing it never will then, hmm? I love you too, Dean, my beautiful big brother. I have never loved someone as much as I love you.” The brunette sat up in the bed and reached over to the nightstand.

Dean grumbled as his heater moved away, “Come back, you’re warm!”

When Sam did turn to him again there was a long box in his right hand, Dean’s heart stopped, they were going to do this, right here, right now. “Dean, I thought now was as good a time as any. Will you accept my collar? Be mine forever?”

And naturally his response was, “Oh fuck, yes, God dammit, of course! I want you, my bitchy little brother, to be mine forever and for me to be yours forever!” His blush was bright, he wasn’t good at talking when he was lucid, always putting his foot in his mouth.

Sam didn’t seem to care though, he pulled Dean down onto his lap and kissed him deeply. It was full of promise, love, commitment and domination, the blond had never experienced a better kiss in his life. When they parted, the brunette he was in love with opened the box in his hands and revealed the most perfect for him collar he had ever seen. It was a leather cord, rough and a little beat up but it complemented Dean so well, with a golden horned charm hanging off of it. For some reason the blonde swore that he had seen it before. Hell, he felt like it had been around his neck before.

“Bobby found this a while ago; he said it was a protection charm that was thought to be a map to God. I thought of you the second I saw it.” His Master placed it around his neck, “It’s not bulky or too out of the ordinary, so you can wear it in the Human Realm too.”

Dean didn’t respond, he was too choked up, but his actions had always spoken louder than his words. He removed the ring that had been around his finger since he was five and slipped it around his brothers left ring finger, “You’re mine too now, Sammy. Forever.”

Sam stared at his hand for a second before he broke into the biggest, brightest smile Dean had ever seen, “Didn’t Dad give this to you?”

Dean fingered the amulet around his neck and kissed his lover’s knuckles, “Yeah. He told me to give it to the person I fell in love with. That person is you, so the ring is yours now.”

The brunette smiled brightly and brought the smaller man’s face toward him. He followed Sam’s lead and let his sibling control the kiss. He invited the larger man into his mouth, caressing the invading tongue and sucking on his brother’s lower lip. He pushed the other man down on the bed, taking more control than usual since he was ‘up’, and straddled Sammy’s narrow hips. He made sure his brother’s cock was nestled between his cheeks and he grinded down on the body beneath him. Sam groaned loudly, but didn’t try to take control from Dean, he just followed his lead. The blonde touched every bit of Sam he could. He sucked the man’s nipples, he kissed every mountain and licked every valley that made up the impressive muscles and he took his sweet time. The smaller man listened to and savored every moan and groan that he coaxed out of his lover’s mouth. 

When Sam finally got fed up with the attention that pushed the man to the edge of orgasm, he was yanked up to the brunette’s lips and kissed roughly. Dean cooperated happily until suddenly the plug within him was yanked out and his body was guided down onto his brother’s flagged shaft. He let out a high pitched whimper as he rode the coiled muscle beneath him, his ass was so sore and each nerve ending was on fire, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Sam, Sammy, more. Harder!” He demanded as he dragged his nails down his little brother’s washboard abs. 

Sam didn’t change his pace even as he spoke, “You’re on top, D., you wanna go harder and faster? Then do it.” The blonde lost all pretense of control as he wildly slammed his hips down on the other’s cock. He had one goal in mind; reaching his peak. By the sound of it though, it didn’t seem like Sam was being neglected. If the grip on his hips and the hiss that snuck from the man under him was anything to go by, he was loving every second of the proceedings. 

Dean couldn’t have dreamt of a better way to celebrate his collaring than with him riding the brunette, it was a wish granted. He, after pining for so long, finally had Sam in every way possible from brother, to lover, to best friend, to Master. Dean didn’t know what he did to deserve Sam, yet he had no plans to let him go. Not ever, he loved his little brother too much to even consider it.

Cas

The angel cleared his throat nervously, he had never seen a being hold so much power, not even his Father and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his wings. He knew what he had to do, he wasn’t backing out, but he was frightened as to what the response to his request would be. Castiel couldn’t stay with Heaven’s Host anymore, it was tearing him up, he had to leave. He had always been different and he had never agreed with the ‘holier than thou’ mindset his siblings had, but they were all he had. That was, until he met Sam and Dean Winchester. 

Cas needed to be with them, his grace was bound to their souls, but he had messed up. Badly. He had treated them both so wrong and pushed them away, all the way to another realm. He would be with them eventually though, he knew it, he had left his native realm already and followed the tug on his grace to the plane that his mates occupied.

The young seraph didn’t know any other way to be with them than like this, “King Oberon, I am an Angel of the Lord, but my mates are humans, I need to be with them.” He dared to look into the King of the Fae’s eyes, “They are Sam and Dean Winchester. There is only one way for me to leave the Host behind without losing my grace and it is for my grace to be severed from Heaven and tied to another plane. I wish to become a citizen here and be bound to this realm, can you grant me that?”

Oberon looked down on him, Cas was sure that he was going to send him away after a few beats of nothing but an unimpressed stare. When the angel was about to lose hope, the Fae spoke, “What is your name, Angel?”

He bowed his head in respect, “Castiel, Sir.”

“Hmm… Castiel. I know Sam and Dean, the younger sibling is a dear friend of mine. Where do you fit in their relationship?” The angel didn’t dare look up again as the power voice boomed over him.

He stuttered slightly, “I have seen inside both their souls, I know that my place is next to Dean, both of us on our knees for Sam.”

Oberon didn’t sound convinced, “What does an angel know about Dominant/submissive relationships between humans and Fae?”

Cas hesitated, “Nothing right now. If you think it’s necessary, I will comply with an education in the subject. All I know is that I need to be next to Dean and below Sam. I need Dean to be my companion and I need to belong to Sam. I will do whatever it is you wish to make that happen.”

King Oberon stared at him for a long time before he responded, “Well, Castiel, you had best get ready. I am going to sever your ties to Heaven, then you are going to the Well of Knowledge to learn everything you need to know about being in a relationship with Sam and Dean, after that you are going to be trained by my wife to be the submissive, my friend and his soulmate deserves. Only after we have taught you everything we can, I will allow you to be with them.”

“Thank you Sir,” Castiel let out a sigh of relief. Soon he would be where he belonged, under Sam and next to Dean. Hopefully they would forgive his past transgressions and accept the angel into their small, dysfunctional, family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, I've been traveling around Europe. It's been a lot of fun but I should have had this taken care of before I left, I apologize. 
> 
> Anyone who read the first story will notice how much better this one has been, grammar, tense and spelling wise. That's all been because of my beta for this fic, grrlplay. She's fantastic and I can't thank her enough.
> 
> I hope all you readers have enjoyed the series thus far, I'm thankful for all of your comments and kudos. Thank you for all of that, you guys are awesome.


End file.
